


Jurassic World: Blue Spark

by OthersideRaptor



Category: Jurassic Park, Jurassic World - Fandom, movies - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/F, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OthersideRaptor/pseuds/OthersideRaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of Jurassic World, lone Velociraptor Blue is struggling to survive without a pack to call her own. Surrounded by many annoying insects and occasional talks with Rexy, the veteran T. Rex, Blue's grieving is still strong....until she realizes she isn't the only raptor on the island. Charcoal, Blue's long lost "twin" sister, arrives on Isla Nublar early one morning and everything changes for the better and for the worse. </p><p>Blue's able to hunt successfully, with the aid of Charcoal, and her paddock isn't so lonely anymore. The problem is, there's dinotrappers on the loose, and they're searching for Blue.</p><p>After getting captured by the intruders, Blue and Charcoal are separated. Given up on hope of finding her sister, Blue is left in solitary confinement and experimented on daily. </p><p>Two years later, Blue sees herself as "barely recognizable". Enduring many changes inside her body, as well as outside, Blue escapes her captivity to find herself in Anaheim, California, far, far away from Isla Nublar. </p><p>Both scared and relieved she doesn't have to go back to her captors, Blue struggle to adapt to her new body as well as reuniting with the person that abandoned her three years beforehand....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shadowland

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Jurassic World fanfic on here and I'm excited to get it started! If you have any hate comments, please keep them to YOURSELVES.
> 
> I work extremley hard on my stories and I prefer to have comments that COMPLIMENT my stories. 
> 
> Thank you, and welcome to Isla Nublar! Please keep your hands to yourselves and do not feed the animals!

  
" _Delta? Echo? Charlie?_ " I called frantically for my sisters out in the unfamiliar jungle. " _Pack? S-sisters..?_ "

I didn't realize they were gone after the third try of calling them did I finally give up.

Exhaustion was overpowering me. I had to find a place to sleep. But I knew what came with sleep; nightmares.

A small tear trickled down my nose as I located my paddock...or what was left of it.

The metal was rusted from the rain, making it easier to get inside, and, of all things, that curly-tail was still in there. Waddling around without a care in the world.

I rolled my eyes and slithered under the partially open gate, my backside getting stuck halfway through.

" _C'mon, c'mon..!_ " I struggled to pull myself out, while a small, brown insect landed on my nose.

I crossed my eyes to look at it.

A scarab tick.

The Uprights that created me let those things loose in the wild after the fall of the White One and after everyone left to possibly "keep the blood levels maintained".

" _Go away,_ " I snarled, shaking my head to get it off.

I looked back down at my snout. It was gone.

I struggled to push myself out once again, until I saw another tick waddling towards me.

I blew some air at it through my nose, sending it sliding a few ways back, causing it to get stuck on its back.

I chuffed in amusement, and finally pulled myself out of the tight space.

" _Well, now that's done, where's that little appetizer?_ " I located the curly-tail again, but it fled into the foliage as soon as I pounced, causing me to topple over...onto a scarab tick nest.

" _Oh, shoot!_ " I squawked, and jumped to my feet.

The ticks located me and began swarming.

" _Get away from me,_ " I hissed, backing up.

Note to self: Never go into the paddock again. Unless the ticks migrated somewhere else.

I saw a few head into the foliage, but most of them wanted a taste of my blood.

I screeched as I felt one burrow under the skin of my foot, and the others did the same.

The thing was, they were small enough to burrow under the skin, but the highest they could go is the base of the neck.

I snapped at a few that dared to get closer to me, as more began to make contact with my talons, which were wriggling like crazy.

I finally managed to make the rest retreat, after at least thirty or forty found their way under my skin.

I flicked my tail in annoyance, as they scattered around my body, trying to get as much blood as they could.

I went over to a corner of the paddock and found a place to rest. I lay down, as the ticks scuttled around me.

I lifted my sickle claw to scratch one on my side.

They were even burrowing to my stomach, which was beyond me.

They soon gathered at the base of my neck, where they stayed until they died pretty much.

I growled angrily, as I saw another lump snake up my neck and sink into the base.  
I lowered my head, ignoring the ticks as they sucked my blood, even though it itched slightly, and fell asleep.

*•*•*•*krapS eulB*•*•*•*

  
As soon as sunlight hit my scales, I looked up at the bright, blue sky.

I took in a sample of the air and breathed it out. Even though I was still alone, Nublar got pretty nice, weather-wise.

I heard some stomping and turned around to see Rexy, the Alpha Rex, that helped me defeat the White One.

" _Hello, raptor. You sleep well?_ " Rexy rumbled softly.

I sighed. " _Not tonight, Rex. It was those blasted scarab ticks._ " I scratched at a welt on my neck, causing a tick or two to go flying.

" _I understand, but you better come with me. I found something you should probably come and see,_ " Rexy said, lowering her head into the paddock so I could climb onto it.

" _Only this once, then you get off. Deal?_ "

I rolled my eyes. " _Eehh...Hakuna Matata._ "

Rexy snorted under her breath.

She carried me towards the beach, as I scratched at another welt on my neck. I looked up to see that we were on the mountain Rexy used to stay at. She set me down on the concrete.

" _Why here?_ " I asked innocently, looking up at the Alpha Rex.

Rexy set me down. " _Blue, everything the light touches is our kingdom. When we die, our bodies become the grass, and the herbivores eat the grass._ "

" _Don't you normally eat long necks?_ " I asked, cocking my head.

Rexy chuckled. " _Yes, I do eat the herbivores. That's because we live in a great, and glorious circle of life._ "

I looked behind me, and gently smacked Rexy's leg with my tail. " _What about that shadowy place over there? Across the fast flowing water?_ "

Rexy looked my way. " _Wherever, whatever it is, you must never go there, Blue._ "

I nodded. I squinted at a strange crate on the shore of the beach. " _Rex, I see something at the beach that looks a bit strange. I'll be right back._ "

I half ran, half slid down the steep hill and ran at full speed once I hit even ground.

I darted through trees until I came to the edge of the foliage, passed that was the beach.

" _What the..?_ " I chittered under my breath, as I watched a female Velociraptor, no older than I was, come out of the crate.

The thing that struck me as odd was the faint scent of _my DNA_ clung to her.


	2. Charcoal

  
I watched this raptor closely. I lifted my leg to scratch at a welt on the back of my neck, catching the tick in my mouth and spitting it out, crushed, onto the ground below.

I cocked my head. Didn't my sisters die not two days ago? If so, how did this one survive?

I heard her muttering something, but I could only make out a few words, such as "euthanasia", "they", and "experimented".

_She was killed but someone brought her back here?_ I thought, confused.

I caught a whiff of her scent again. Chemicals. Velociraptor. Upright. Tension smelled bittersweet, almost like blood and roses mixed together.

I warbled in annoyance, as I scratched at a welt, sending a tick flying and hitting a tree. Hard.

The raptor spun her head around and she saw me. She stepped back, eyes narrowed.

I stood there, unknowing of what was going on.

I heard a soft chitter and realized it was coming from me. Why? I didn't know.

I scratched at another welt and turned to look back at the raptor.

She was gone.

*•*•*•*krapS eulB*•*•*•*

I frantically began searching for the raptor, not knowing if where she could've run off to.

That's when I heard a distress call. A raptor call.

" _Pack?_ " I chirped hopefully, swaying my tail.

Another distress call.

With a happy squawk, I bounded towards the sound of the call.

As soon as the call became louder, I stopped at some bushes. The calling had stopped as well.

I cocked my head and scratched at another welt.

_I_ seriously  _hope these ticks go extinct sooner or later!_ I thought, annoyed.

I nosed the bushes out of the way and stepped into a clearing.

A large building resided not that far away. Looked abandoned, too.

I stepped closer and realized the door was open.

I threw the door open and stepped inside, warily inspecting my surroundings.

I heard a loud hiss, and spun around to see a strange-looking dinosaur trapped behind a grate, staring at me.

I stopped moving and it began looking around. It _couldn't see_ me if I held still!

Smirking, I took this to advantage.

I stepped closer, mockingly, and the dinosaur locked its pupil-less eyes on me. I stopped moving and it looked around.

I felt an itch in the side of my neck and I lifted a clawed hand to scratch at it.

The tick fell to the ground and located the Strange One. It charged at it and sunk into its leg, traveling up to its neck. The dinosaur began to screech and wail, clawing at its neck to try to get the tick out.

I ran off, ignoring the screeching and wailing from Strange One.

" _Pack?_ " I called looking around.

Another raptor call. This time, I couldn't tell if it was close it not. The place echoed like _crazy_.

After running a good long way, I stumbled upon the brown and blue Velociraptor trapped inside a net.

" _Hold on a sec, I'm gonna get you outta there,_ " I said, tugging at the ropes.

The raptor stared at me with her golden-yellow eyes, and quickly began pulling at the net as well.

As soon as she was able to stand, we both ran towards the exit.

That's when I caught her scent again. My blood mixed with her normal raptor scent.

_How can this be? This raptor has some of my DNA in her?_ I thought, confused. I had to ask her.

" _Hey, hold up! Hold up!_ " I barked, stepping in front of her.

The raptor stopped and squawked at me.

" _A few moments ago, I saw a brown Velociraptor at the beach. Was that you?_

The raptor's eyes flickered away for a nano-second, then locked on me again. " _What's it to you?_ "

My eyes narrowed. " _Well,_ so-rry, _I was just asking a question._ "

The raptor growled under her breath. " _Yes, that was me. Relocated from the mainland._ " She looked at me, hard. " _Promise me you won't tell anyone?_ "

I nodded. " _Yep. I promise. And when I do that, I never break it._ "

The raptor nodded understandingly. " _My name's Charcoal or V-2 is how I was known by them. Yours?_ "

" _Blue. You have a pack around here?_ " I cocked my head.

Charcoal shook her head. " _Not that I know of._ "

" _Guess we're even, then..._ " I looked down at that last part, my eyes burning with tears.

" _What happened?_ " Charcoal asked. "It's ok if you don't wanna talk about it."

I sighed. " _They were either murdered or they disappeared somewhere....._ " I let one tear slide down the bridge of my muzzle and hit the ground.

Charcoal gave me a sympathetic look. " _I am so so sorry this happened to you._ "

" _It's fine. I'm sorry I brought it up..._ " I quickly changed the subject. " _Do you wanna find some place to sleep?_ "

Charcoal nodded. " _As long as it's ok with you._ "

" _It's fine. Besides, I could use some company._ " I led her out of the building and headed towards Main Street, where the fight between the White One ensued.

*•*•*•*krapS eulB*•*•*•*

" _Well, here we are!_ " I chirped, swaying my tail as I saw the large building Alpha Owen had exited out of to escape Delta. " _This is pretty much the only place I know where to go._ "

I looked back at Charcoal and saw a glint of hope in her eyes. " _As long as it isn't destroyed, I'm good._ "

I smiled, and thrusted the door open.

I led her into the far back, where everything was big and a perfect place to sleep. The rooms were white and there was strange mechanisms inside them. " _Here we are! I hope this works._ " I looked at her at that last part.

" _It's totally fine. Better than outside in that crate,_ " Charcoal motioned with her head to the outside.

I lay down in a corner of a white room, Charcoal laying down beside me, as we both fell asleep.


	3. The Uprights' Arrival

I walked outside of the building Charcoal and I took refuge in. That's when I stopped and listened closely.

I looked up. " _What the..?_ "

In the sky, there was a large metal flyer that caused me to take a step back into the building.

I turned around and nudged Charcoal awake. " _Charcoal. Charcoal, wake up!_ "

Charcoal groaned groggily, before her greenish yellow eyes snapped open. " _Blue..? What's going on?_ "

I looked back at the sky. Then I looked back at Charcoal. " _Someone's here. I dunno who, but someone's here. And it might be bad._ "

Charcoal instantly got to her feet and examined me.

" _Why are you circling me? What, are you a flyer in another life?_ " I asked, stepping away slightly.

Charcoal looked at me strangely. " _Uh, no. I'm not. I'm just making sure you're in good condition to run._ "

" _Other than a bunch of scarab ticks nesting underneath my skin, I'm in good shape to run,_ " I replied, scratching a welt on the side of my neck. No tick that time. They must've traveled deeper where I couldn't get them that well.

" _Well, that's a relief. For a moment there, I thought that lump on your back was a tumor or something,_ " Charcoal breathed a sigh of relief, as I gritted my teeth as I  felt little insect legs traveling down my spine.

I turned sound to see the lump moving sideway, toward my leg. With an annoyed growl, I lifted my leg and scratched at my side where the tick was. It continued to burrow through my skin until it reached somewhere I couldn't reach; the upper part of my leg.

" _Darnit......_ " I groaned, feeling the tick moving around my leg, trying to find a good spot to stick to.

" _Want me to help?_ " Charcoal asked, examining my leg.

" _A welt will appear possibly on a few hours or tomorrow. For now, I think I'm good,_ " I said, scratching a welt on the side of my neck, causing a tick to go flying across the room.

" _Do you wanna try to find what that thing was?_ " Charcoal asked.

" _It was a metal flyer,_ " I chittered, " _but I dunno where it would be by now._ "

" _Then we better go find it!_ " Charcoal barked, darting out of the building.

" _Charcoal!_ " I screeched, racing after her.

I couldn't lose _her_ , too. Not after losing my sisters. She was the only person I had left.

  
     *•*•*•*krapS eulB*•*•*•*

" _Did you find something?_ " I panted, once I caught up to Charcoal.

" _Shh! They'll hear us!_ " She hissed. " _Look_." She looked trough some bushes and I was surprise to see what I saw.

There was a bunch of Uprights setting up dens around a large, open area.

I cocked my head. " _No wonder I only trusted two Uprights. They're outta their_ minds _!_ "

Charcoal nodded. " _Agreed_."

They had a pile of sticks in the middle of their dens and that's when they summoned the red flower. The exact flower that killed Delta.

I recoiled, as if I was bitten by a viper and scratched at my neck.

" _Hey, I think I have a way to get rid of those things,_ " Charcoal said, nudging me with her nose.

" _There's no Uprights there, right?_ " I asked hopefully. I didn't want to come across more summoning of the red flower anymore. It reminded me too much of how Delta died.

That's when I heard a gunshot and Charcoal squawked in surprise.

" _Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!_ " I cried, my voice speeding up to finish my sentence.

Charcoal and I half ran half slid down a steep hill until we reached a large body of water.

" _Can you swim?_ " I asked Charcoal.

" _Yes, I can swim, why?_ " Charcoal replied hurriedly.

" _Get ready to hold your breath and jump!_ " I barked, the water getting closer with each step we took.

Charcoal's eyes widened. " _What? No! Nononononono......anything but water! I hate getting wet!_ "

" _Well, looks like you'll be getting wet today, dramasauraus._ "

I heard a low growl coming from Charcoal.

" _On the count of three! One...two...THREE!_ " That's when we held our breaths, and jumped into the water, waiting for the Uprights to give up the chase.

The only thing I could see underwater was Charcoal, who was busy watching fish swim by, seaplants and small brown shapes floating in the water. The ticks. They were all drowning, due to the water touching my welts.

That's when I saw a blackish red slug-like creature to slither my way. A bloodsucker.

It latched itself onto a welt on the side of my neck and I felt it slowly chewing on it to get inside. Finally giving up, it swam towards another part of my body. I twisted my head around and saw it go underneath me, attracting others.

_Oh no. Not there. Please not there!_

Too late. I felt them latch their slimy little mouthparts to my sides and stomach.

Hoping Charcoal didn't notice, I stayed as still as I possibly could, hoping, praying that I wouldn't feel anything, even though I did.

I couldn't take it any longer and I finally shot out of the water, screeching slightly, as I rolled around on the grass, trying to get the slimy little things off of me.

Charcoal emerged from the water and smirked when she saw me. " _And you pretty much mad it clear you_ liked _water?_ "

" _Shut it_ , _Charcoal_." I managed to grab the last one on my side with my teeth before spitting it out onto the ground.

At least the ticks were gone.

Charcoal lifted her head. " _I can still smell the red flower's scent. We can't be breathing it in._ "

" _I know. We should probably get outta here before those Uprights start looking for us again,_ " I pointed out, as I stood up, shaking dirt and grass from my scales.

" _Wanna head back to the building?_ " Charcoal asked, trotting off.

I nodded and followed her. " _I just wanna get away from here._ " A shiver went through my spines at the thought of those slimy bloodsuckers clinging to me. My little display clearly amused Charcoal, which made me feel embarrassed _and_ irritated.


	4. Return of the Strange One

  
" _Looks like you didn't get all of the blood-suckers off, huh?_ " Charcoal smirked, as I avoided her golden gaze trained onto my lower side, near my stomach.

I wriggled in discomfort as the blood-sucker sucked on my second layer of skin, drinking my blood in order to survive, slithering down my side to the middle of my stomach. It had somehow found an open welt a tick had escaped from inside the water. " _Y-yeah. Any more of this, I'm gonna go crazy- ARGH!!! YOU STUPID LITTLE-_ "

I began to rub my sickle claw up and down along the small, wriggling lump on my side, trying to stop the blood-sucker from going anywhere else. Of course, it wriggled right underneath it, its bloodlust obviously growing stronger. I felt it pulsating under my scales, searching for more blood to suck on.

I growled, as the blood-sucker reached my back. " _I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!_ " I launched myself at a nearby tree, rubbing my back up against it.

" _What the heck are you_ doing, _brainless fossil?_ " Charcoal snickered, as I felt the blood-sucker go back for my stomach.

I finally gave up, shaking dirt and pieces of bark from my scales. " _How are we gonna get this outta me..?_ " I moaned, looking at Charcoal for help.

She shrugged. " _Dunno. Maybe we can head back to where you found me and look for some answers?_ "

" _I guess..._ " I gritted my teeth, feeling the stupid blood-sucker wriggle in anticipation underneath my skin.

I then felt it moving up. _Now what..?_ I thought, tail swaying as I followed Charcoal. I didn't feel anything after that.

" _Can't feel anything now,_ " I said, extremely relieved and semi-paranoid if it'll turn up again. That's when the sucking started up again. " _I take that back...._ "

Charcoal laughed slightly. " _Jeez, looks like the island crawlers really like you!_ "

I rolled my eyes angrily. " _Shut up._ "

I rubbed a clawed hand over my chest, the blood-sucker slithering downward, back to my stomach, choosing a hidden spot in my leg crook and began squirming around feverishly, possibly as punishment for making it move over and over again, as it drank my blood.

I seriously hoped we'd get rid of this thing sooner or later....

   *•*•*•*krapS eulB*•*•*•*

We walked for what seemed like forever until we saw the building I found Charcoal at.

The blood-sucker has reversed and began sucking on the other side of the crook of my leg, wriggling its little body against my flesh. Then, it stopped.

" _Is it a bad sign of it's not moving underneath my scales?_ " I asked Charcoal, as I felt it move downward to a lower part of my leg, where I couldn't see it.

" _It could be laying eggs, if it stopped moving...._ " Charcoal said, as I placed a clawed-hand over my snout, closing my eyes.

" _Oh, man....I already can't live with one blood-sucker, but_ thousands _?! No thanks! Get this outta me_ now _!_ " I howled and flung myself to the ground, seeing small egg-like shapes clumped together under my skin in various areas on my leg.

" _It's moving again,_ " Charcoal said, as I looked over at my side.

It was slithering across to the center, as my tail flopped around helplessly. I felt it pulsating underneath my skin, making the lump caused by it to move slightly.

" _That's it._ " I took my right claw and made a small cut in my side, causing the blood-sucker and its small batch of eggs to fly out slightly and hit the ground.

I lifted my leg and softly clamped my jaws onto my ankle, where another clump of eggs lay.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief. " _That feels_ much _better...._ " I fell to the ground.

" _Well, we'd better get a move on, Bluebie,_ " Charcoal chirped, strutting off, as I lifted my head to look at her.

"Bluebie _? What kind of a name is that?_ "

" _The one I gave you,_ " Charcoal laughed.

I rolled my eyes. " _Let's just get this over with...._ "

Charcoal looked back at me. " _What's that?_ "

I stopped. " _What? What's wrong?_ "

" _Behind you..._ "

I turned around. There were two, large glowing eyes staring at us.

" _Run_." I shoved Charcoal with my side. " _RUN_!!!"

We both bolted into the building, hoping those creatures, whatever they were, weren't following us.

We finally stopped as soon as we reached the far back of the building to catch our breath.

" _What was that?!_ " Charcoal barked.

" _I'm not sure..._ " I looked behind my shoulder at the sound of some strange scuffling. " _You've gotta be freaking_ kidding _me...._ "

A tiny, brown scarab tick scuttled towards us and stopped in front of me. It couldn't see well in the dimly lit light, but I was standing right under a hanging light. " _Oh, gosh..._ "

I heard some more scuffling and realized that tick had friends. Hundreds of friends.

I snapped at the ones surrounding me, accidentally flicking my tail at Charcoal, causing her to hiss at me. 

The ticks quickly seized me, but I only stood there. No point in running now that they were upon me.

" _They're back!_ " Charcoal barked, as more ticks squirmed and crawled under my skin.

Most of them managed to get to my neck, while others stuck to my sides and above my legs.

I saw Charcoal move into the light for a brief second to shove my shoulder as I saw glowing pale-yellow eyes staring at us.

Some of the ticks retreated, but most of them finished burrowing into me and some were able to find Charcoal in the darkness.

" _Ugh, no_ wonder _you hate these things..._ " Charcoal groaned.

"Now _do you believe me?_ " I smirked.

" _How 'bout, less talking and more running?!_ " Charcoal screeched.

That's when something landed on my back. I screeched as I fell over.

The Strange One I saw the day I met Charcoal. It found me.

It hissed in my face and I reached up and bit its neck. The creature wailed and bucked, trying to get its neck free, before I let go and that's when it scratched me. It left three, small marks across my cheek, causing me to yelp in surprise.

That's when Charcoal jumped on top of it and snapped its neck with one swift bite.

I stood up. " _Thanks_."

Charcoal garbled before a strange sound caused us to look up.

The metal flyers were back.

" _Oh no..._ " I moaned, blood dribbling down my cheek. 


	5. Caught

Charcoal and I exchanged horrified looks. 

" _Why are they here?_ " I asked, wriggling my claws.

" _How should I know? Those Uprights are obviously here for something._ "

" _Of course they're here for something!_ " I snapped. " _But what are they here_ for _?_ "  
Charcoal thought about that. " _I'm not-_ "

That's when we heard loud gunfire outside the building.

Charcoal and I looked at each other. " _Run_."

We bolted into the outside.

I couldn't understand the Upright language very well, but I, somehow could hear them.

" _We found the raptors! We found them!_ "

They wanted us. They weren't here for fun, they came for us.

" _We have to find shelter, now! They want us and only us!_ " I screeched, hearing the gunfire stop and the growl of a roller nearing us.

That's when I saw the lake up ahead. " _There! Get ready to jump!_ "

" _Oh, not again..!_ " Charcoal growled.

" _JUUUMP!!!_ " I screeched, as we both jumped into the lake.

I yelped in shock as I felt a prick in my leg and crashed into the more shallow water with a large splash, some of the ticks floating out of mine and Charcoal's welts, dead, in the water.

" _Blue!_ " Charcoal cried, swimming towards me.

I tried to raise my head, but dizziness was overpowering me.

Charcoal growled and began to run towards the Uprights that attacked us, I heard a soft yelp as I watched Charcoal fall to the ground, unconscious.

" _Charcoal....._ " I whimpered, as darkness consumed me.

*•*•*•*krapS eulB*•*•*•*

My eyes quickly fluttered open as I looked around. Bright lights shone down on me as I realized I was restrained to a long, metal board.

I couldn't move anything, other than my tail, which really sucked, since I felt a scarab tick biting at my skin on my lower side. And it itched like crazy.

I wriggled in discomfort as the tick got too close to my weak spot. I managed to move my sickle claw slightly and scratch at my side, trying to direct the tick by the movement of my claw to move away, in which it did, but it went under my stomach to the crook of my leg.

I breathed out a puff of air.

That's when I saw the muzzle, tightly fastened around my jaws.

I began bucking against it until I saw a group of lab coats coming towards me.

I couldn't understand them very well, but I knew a silver stinger when I saw one.

I screeched loudly as it was plunged into the middle of my back.

I felt a strange feeling wash over me. The stinger had done something to my body, making it feel different and weird. My sides caved in and out, as my stomach softly growled.

I groaned as I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me.

Whatever they were doing, I didn't like it...and I didn't know where they took Charcoal to, either.

I felt my stomach flip and I gulped down my meal that was threatening to rise in my throat.

The Upright who, no doubt, injected me with the silver stinger, peered down at me.

My eyes narrowed, as I curled my lips back in a snarl, showing my teeth through the wired muzzle.

He lifted something up and shined a light in my eye.

I squinted against the light, trying to look away.

I felt something pinching my scales and I immediately growled in a warning.

That's when I felt a prick in my side and my vision began growing dark.

I garbled as I struggled to keep my eyes open.

I finally succumbed to the darkness and everything went soundless and black.


	6. Changes

  
I woke up on another metal board, lab coats surrounding me. I didn't understand what they were saying above me, but what they were using to prod and touch me with made my bones shift inside me. As if they were broken, but I felt no pain. Just a sense of dread, which was pain enough.

I saw the Upright who watching me before I was knocked out. I growled at him. I had no need for this jurisdiction from him.

" _What do you want, Upright?_ " I spat angrily through my muzzle. " _I've got no need for you! Now, where did you take Charcoal?!_ " I flinched as I felt another stinger jab itself into me.

I snarled as I felt something moving around inside my stomach.

That's when I felt searing, hot pain jolt through my side.

I cringed and shrieked loudly, as the burning pain never ceased.

I thrashed about under my restraints until I couldn't take the pain any longer.

  
I blacked out.

*•*•*•*krapS eulB*•*•*•*

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I was inside something. Long, wire strings stuck to my body in various places, yet I could somewhat move around. I couldn't stand very well, though.

I cringed, as I looked down. There was something strapped around my middle; healing wrap.

 _What did those people_ do _to me?_

I looked up as someone came into the room I was in and peered down at me. They were wearing some strange, yellow skin with something covering their face.

Something large shifted against my muscles, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

That's when I felt something was off. My scales were slowly flaking away from my body.

I could see the person smirking mockingly at me, as I struggled against my tightening skin.

That's when the machine hissed and opened. The cold air stung my scales, as I was, again, looked at by the lab coats.

As they talked above me, I felt them pulling off the flaking skin, and revealing jagged, bumpy scales underneath. They were wary of my jaws and wore protective gear as they stripped my head of the flaking skin. It felt great to get it off and I breathed a puff of air through my nose.

That's when the wires attached to me began to buzz, pumping something into my body. And it felt extremely uncomfortable.

I tried to shy away from the strange feeling overcoming me, but the wires still held on to my body, preventing me from getting them off, as more were lowered towards me and attached to other parts of my body, zapping my scales and filling me with a strange sensation, like I was growing...but on the inside.

I heard a beep, and the wires tensed up, pumping harder until I felt a strange weight being moved around my side.

  
I screeched and thrashed around, despite my restraints, until I felt a prick in my neck.

They were knocking me unconscious again.

I struggled to keep my eyes open, as I felt the humans poking and prodding my side, as I finally let the darkness come once again.

*•*•*•*krapS eulB*•*•*•*

As soon as I awoke, I looked around my surroundings. There were no Uprights inside with me, but merely watching me from outside.

I growled at them and cringed, feeling something strapped down inside my stomach, shifting against my flesh.

" _WHAT DID YOU FREAKINOMIC UPRIGHTS DO TO ME?!?!!_ " I roared, eyes narrowed.

I stumbled, my bones shifting. I was still adjusting to the changes in my body. And I didn't like it.

These changes were _their_ fault. Charcoal was _missing_ because of them.

I frantically looked around and hissed as a metal door opened and a group of lab coats came inside the room I was in.

I snapped my jaws and backed up.

I'm not gonna be stupid enough to fall for their tricks again. Not like last time.

One stepped closer to me and I screeched warningly.

That's when one plunged a stinger into my side.

Whatever happened then, I couldn't even describe. I felt so...weird. As if every muscle in my body convulsed and grew tight.

I lowered my head, squeezing my eyes shut, as I felt a burning pain in my side.

That's when time seemed to stand still. My vision blurred. I shook my head, warbling softly.

Even with my blurry vision, I could still see those lab coats surrounding me.

I half walked, half fell towards a corner of the room I was in and curled up in a ball.

My vision cleared up, as a pounding headache ensued. I growled in annoyance, as the Uprights pushed me into a strange paddock. It was bigger than my old one with more trees and foliage.

I took two steps forward until a fuzzy bluish screen appeared in front of my face. I curled my lips back and growled.

  
I lost my territorial stance when it showed a revolving picture of me. I cocked my head. " _What kind of sorcery is_ this _?!_ "

That's when some strange writings appeared on the screen. Even though I was highly intelligent, I could only make out one word. DNA.

The writings disappeared and a new dinosaur appeared. A Frilled-One appeared. There was a large word, which I could make out, over it saying "used".  As soon as it came, it disappeared and a Strange One appeared. Across it was the same word. Used.

The more dinosaurs I saw, the more nervous I became.

Many of the dinosaurs were small carnivores, around my size. Some of them had a long word over them, while others said "used".

That's when I saw a revolving picture of the White One.

I backed up with a loud yelp of fear. It was used.

That's when it showed the picture of me. I couldn't tell what the word across my picture was until I put the pieces together.

I looked back at the door and rammed my body into it, clawing and screeching. " _YOU WHITE-COATED FREAKS!! I AM_ NOT _ONE OF YOUR EXPERIMENTS! YOU HEAR ME?!_ "

I stopped to take a breather, the slight weight inside my stomach sloshing around. I shuddered as I felt a cold wave of air hit the back of my head as I turned around.

" _Oh, gosh, what is this..?_ " I moaned, fearing the worst.


	7. The Fog

" _No...no, it's not true...M-my DNA isn't mixed with that...._ " I trailed off, realizing I wandered pretty far from the place I witnessed the changes in my DNA at. If they were, in fact, used in my changing.

That's when I saw the fog.

I tilted my head. Back at Nublar, the higher places got quite a bit of fog, but I've never seen it on lower ground before, even if this was a paddock.

I licked my lips nervously. I took a step closer to sniff it. That's when burning hot pain stung my muzzle.

I jerked my head back with a pained screech, pawing at my burning nose.

Small, burning blisters instantly appeared on my bumpy scales.

Poison. The fog was poison.

I jerked my head back towards the fog. It was quickening its pace towards me.

I shrieked in fear and bolted.

I began running at full speed, but it didn't stop the fog and a burning pain snaked up my tail, my mouth admitting a cry of pain, but I didn't stop running.

I tripped over a root with a sharp bark. I furiously kicked my legs underneath me, as the fog touched my haunches.

I screeched, as painful pustules and blisters appear on the back of my legs and around my lower back, covering my tail.

My leg muscles convulsed as I continued running, hoping I wouldn't fall victim to the horrible fog.

 _Please, please, please make it out alive..._ I thought, letting out a small whimper of pain.

That's when the fog cornered me, surrounding me in a large circle that was growing smaller by the minute.

" _SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME-AAAGH!!!_ " I was cut off by a loud cry of pain, as the fog increased on me, covering my back, sides, part of my neck and half of my face.

There was no choice. I had to go through the fog to get out.

I growled, as my muscles convulsed and my leg twitched. That's when I jumped through the fog and tumbled down a steep hill...into a pond of water.

I reeled back in pain as my burning pustules touched the water, shrieking.

I spun around to see the fog closing in on me and then....it slowly faded away.

I looked back at the water. My reflection looked back up at me, the blisters on my face had disappeared.

 _All because of the water?_ I thought. If it would work, I had to try it.

I slowly waded into the water, cringing as it touched my pustules and blisters.

The weight inside my stomach shifted inside me.

That's when I heard a distress call.

" _Charcoal?_ " I called weakly, listening for the call.

Another distress call.

  
" _Charcoal!_ " I screeched and began to run towards the call, wincing as the pustules made contact with the water.

As soon as I was out, most of the pustules and blisters were gone, except for a few stray ones on my back, where the water couldn't reach them.

As I drew on closer, I realized something was wrong.

There was no Charcoal. It was a trick. I fell for one of their tricks.

I growled angrily.

That's when they darted me with a tranquilizer and everything went black.


	8. Urges and Instincts

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short! This one'll be longer, I promise. My mom saw the movie Deadpool and told us about it, so it seriously have me an idea on what the scientists are going to do to Blue. If all of you are wondering where Charcoal is, you'll find out in the next few chapters!**

When my eyes opened, I looked around.

I was in some sort of tropical observation room with Uprights, possibly, watching my every move.

I noticed something different about my middle and looked around.

The healing wrap was gone and, in its place, was a large stitch line from the middle of my stomach to my lower side.

I huffed and curled my tail around my body, not making any attempt to move.

I glanced up at the Uprights, to see that they weren't there.

I growled angrily. They put me in here and just leave me in here? With no one?

"Look at me," someone commanded.

I looked around, confused.

_Who said that?_

"I know you can understand us, so turn around to face me!"

I glanced up to see an Upright standing over me. I paid him no mind.

That's when I felt the wind being knocked out of me and I was flipped onto my back.

There was a large male Upright standing over me. I tried to push my legs out from underneath him, but they felt like they were asleep or something, and didn't work properly.

" _Get off of me, you idiot!_ " I screeched.

That's when I saw the stinger sticking out of my leg.

I narrowed my eyes even further, feeling my strength slowly being sapped out from my body.

"Want more treatment, raptor?" The Upright sneered, jabbing a stinger into the lower part of my stomach.

That's when I felt a rippling sensation throughout my body as I watched my scales slowly change color.

Pale blueish-purple veins snaked up my body as the Upright jabbed the stinger further into my stomach.

I growled, as I managed to give my leg a violent kick, pushing him off me.

Standing, however, was an entirely different situation, as I felt the rippling sensation subside.

I examined my scales.

My blue streak was still there, but my grey scales were covered in a vein-like pattern.

I felt the rippling sensation again, as my scales reverted to normal.

That's when my legs gave way underneath me and I fell.

I grumbled in my throat. I hated feeling this way. It was as if I couldn't keep my balance at all.

I curled up in a ball again, as the Upright walked off.

The only thing that was on my mind was Charcoal. I didn't know how long I was out when I was tranquilized, but it must've been for a few hours. Those Uprights had separated us when they captured us and I haven't seen her since then.

My muscles shifted inside me.

_Ok, what's going on with me?_

I groaned, as I breathed a puff of air through my nose. " _I feel terrible....._ " Even though I knew no one was with me, hearing my voice seemed comforting to me.

That's when I heard something being pushed aside.

I hissed, not bothering to look around.

That's when colors started to dance around me, dotting my vision in red, blue, green and yellow until I could see something in the distance.

I lifted my head and wearily pulled myself to me feet. My haunches ached and throbbed other each step I took and I almost fell once or twice.

The object inside my stomach shifted its position with each step I took, causing me to hiss in annoyance and discomfort.

" _Who's out there?_ " I called, a flash of red going by.

I heard an Upright speaking over a loudroar.

"She's able to sense thermal radiation occasionally. Like snakes."

I knew what a snake was. Creepy, scaly, no legs, poisonous, downright scary.

I shuddered. No way in _hell_ would I act like a snake.

I resisted the urge to bite the first thing I saw, vigorously shaking my head to clear my mind of the thought, as I suddenly saw something moving in front of me.

A green vermin.

I growled as I felt the rippling sensation again.

I looked back towards my side, seeing my scales had turned a lime green color, with the account of my blue streak ebbing through the green in a pale shade.

I turned back around at the green vermin, and saw that it was inching closer to me.

Those ugly little things weren't able to speak properly, so I couldn't understand its chittering.

I growled and snapped at it, just what my instincts wanted me to do.

The little creature squealed, then went limp in my mouth.

Two thoughts rose in my head, like little voices telling me what to do.

_Leave it. Let it die a slow, painful death._

_Eat it. It's as good as dead, anyway._

I squeezed my eyes shut, fighting both thoughts in my head.

I growled in frustration as I walked off towards another part of the paddock. I listened to the first voice.

I left my kill to die slowly.

I covered the sides of my head with my claws, feeling my muscles tense up and move uncomfortably.

I hated feeling like this. Not knowing what to do, even if I was stuck in a position I didn't want to be in.

I just wished everything went back to normal.

"What's wrong with it?" I heard an Upright ask above me.

I huffed. " _Go away, Uprights...._ "

"It's adjusting to its new changes," another replied, ignoring me.

" _I said go away!_ " I barked sharply.

"What's it's problem with the food we have it? Does it not care?" Another question.

I groaned and stood up, giving a few steps forward until my legs gave way.

I crashed to the ground, and struggled to pull myself back up, hoping I'd stay standing this time.

I rumbled in my throat, as I dragged my feet across the dirt ground, leaves brushing against my legs.

I finally came across a small cave, and I crawled inside.

I curled up in a ball, tail wrapped protectively around my changing body.

I examined my apparent changes. For starters, I was able to change the colors and pattern of my scales, my vision grew clearer, as if I were able to spot any detail in my surroundings, my scales were hard and rigid, as if they didn't belong to a Velociraptor at all, strange and unfamiliar instincts emerged from inside my mind, and my muscles flexed and shifted around inside me.

But the things I was most concerned for were the object inside my stomach and my partner.

  
I had to find Charcoal. And fast.


	9. Torture Time

I forced myself to stand, but my legs gave way underneath me. The Uprights that kept me here were blissfully unaware of how much pain I was in. I was changing and in pain. Those were the only things I was aware of.

I heard the door open again and I hissed, as an Upright stepped into the room.

I refused to face him.

"Can't you move or did we paralyze you forever?" The Upright mocked.

I growled, as pain burned in my haunches.

I looked over at my legs to see my haunches...completely swollen. The flesh underneath my scales writhed and moved around as I groaned in pain, squeezing my eyes shut.

I heard the Upright growl at me. "You cursed wretch!"

That's when her started kicking me.

I screeched angrily, as pain shot up my hip.

He didn't stop kicking me until everything went black, as blue and red dotted my vision.

*•*•*•*krapS eulB*•*•*•*

Once my eyes opened, I saw myself trapped in a room full of strange equipment. And I hated it.

As I tried to stand, I felt wires attached to every part of my upper body. Even my face.

I lifted my head to see a flyer in a room next to mine, writhing around, as some lab coats did something to it.

I got to my feet, but a searing pain in my stomach caused me to lie back down.

I felt something flowing through my body, but it wasn't adrenaline. It was something else.

That's when the wires began shocking me.

My tail whipped around in pain as I gripped the sides of my head with my claws. I remembered the first time I tried pulling the wires off me, it stung and hurt like heck.

I knew the Uprights were watching me writhe around in pain, as if they wanted to see me suffer.

They were torturing me I thought. They're going to leave me here to suffer.

That's when the wires slowly lifted off of my body.

My clawed hands fell to the sides of my face, as I breathed a sigh of relief. My stomach still stung and hurt from when that Upright kept kicking me, but the good side was I was gaining feeling in my legs.

Slowly, I got to my feet, my muscles shifting inside me, as I slowly trotted towards the looking-glass where the flyer was kept.

It was dead.

My eyes grew wide. I couldn't believe it.  They had killed it, and they may do the same thing to me.

That's when it became harder to breathe inside the room.

I placed my forehead to the looking-glass, trying to suck in deep breaths.

" _Is this how it's gonna end?_ " I choked out weakly.

If it was, I had nothing to live for. My pack was dead, Charcoal was probably dead, Owen abandoned me-

That's when a rush of oxygen hit me with a tremendous force.

I began sucking in deep breaths, tail whipping around slightly.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look around and saw my skin rippling upwards, like waves from the fast flowing water.

I looked back up at the Uprights, growling. Or at least I tried to. It came out as a strangled gurgle.

I felt like I was blowing up to a tremendous size.

I looked back up at the Uprights before the room began to spin.

I cold still feel myself filling up with oxygen as I, unwillingly, lost consciousness.

*•*•*•*krapS eulB*•*•*•*

  
I cringed once I opened my eyes. My whole body was hurting.

I was in some sort of room on top of a cold, metal board.

I sat up, tail flicking around nervously, as I noticed something wrong about my appearance.

" _Oh, my gosh......_ " I whimpered, seeing deep, jagged stitches covering my legs and haunches, even my sides and back.

I heard a faint rustling noise in the darkness and soft growling.

I couldn't resist to call out her name. " _Charcoal? Is that you?_ "


	10. Sound the Mourning

I looked around again. " _Charcoal?_ " I called again.

I heard a pained growl.

" _Charcoal..?_ " I whined desperately.

That's when a badly burned and scraped up Charcoal emerged from the shadows. She coughed. " _Hey, Blue....._ "

" _Oh my gosh.......CHARCOAL!!_ " I screeched and ran towards her. " _What happened to you?!_ "

" _The...*cough* Uprights happened...tortured me with the red flower, silver claws...._ " Charcoal didn't finish.

"..... _Oh my gosh, Charcoal......_ " I whimpered.

She looked me over. " _What about you?_ "

" _Kept knocking me out, almost killed me with poison fog and tried to suffocate me_ ," I replied. " _They also put something inside my stomach...._ " I winced, feeling my muscles shift.

Charcoal lay down, yelping slightly, as she leaned against my side.

" _Here, lemme help you...._ " I slowly lay down and helped her down as well.

I didn't care if she touched my stitching, I just cared if she lived or not.

Right now, she was at the entrance of Death's cave.

*•*•*•*krapS eulB*•*•*•*

Charcoal had fallen asleep before the Uprights came in. I, however, was on high alert. I couldn't let them take her away from me.

I hissed, draping my neck over Charcoal's back, glaring at the Uprights.

"Will it make it?" One asked. When the other didn't respond, he put a hand on his shoulder. "Wu?"

The other Upright I recognized from my first encounter. Apparently, he was called Wu.

"Possibly not. It's a miracle you've found her, Vincent Hoskins."

_Hoskins....where have I heard that name before..?_

That's when it dawned on me. The one Delta had killed.

I snarled, as Hoskins got too close.

"Is that thing's altering still in progress?" Hoskins asked.

"It's not even halfway finished. Only at one percent. It'll take two years to finish," Wu replied.

"We don't have two years!" Hoskins growled.

"The hybrids I've designed take two years to be fully grown. Trust me, when that raptor's reached 100%, you won't even know it's a raptor," Wu replied, before walking off.

"What of the brown one?" Hoskins asked.

"I've got men on the job for it, don't worry," Wu replied.

Hoskins looked back at me and Charcoal. He reached out to touch me.

I growled and snapped at his fingers, causing him to pull his hand away. "Stupid freak."

As I watched him leave, a shudder went through Charcoal's body. I bent my head down to nuzzle her. " _It's gonna be ok, Charcoal....don't worry. I'm not going to leave you anytime soon...._ "

"..... _I promise..._ "

*•*•*•*krapS eulB*•*•*•*

It was merely a week after my first encounter with Charcoal, and I refused to move from the room we were in. I ended up killing three Ruzelas when they made an attempt to move me.

They didn't bother to touch Charcoal, which got me suspicious. I huffed slightly and looked over at my weaker companion.

She was having a hard time compressing to her wounds, and even my licking treatment to her open ones didn't seem to help.

She usually stayed in one spot and barely moved, only when I nipped at her neck, then she would move. And that scared me.

" _Charcoal, you can't keep doing this, you'll die!_ " I barked at her one day.

" _Why would it matter anyway?_ " Charcoal scoffed weakly. She cringed. " _It's usually suffering or torture every day for me._ "

" _Well, you aren't the only one who's suffering over here,_ " I growled, exasperated.

I walked over towards a small stream and that's when I saw my face. A long stitch stretched out from the side of my forehead all the way to my lower jaw, making me look like....a villain.

I adverted my eyes towards a large canister I had stolen from one of the Uprights who came to check on us.

Over the week, my intelligence increased to a high level so I was able to figure out most Upright objects and how they used them.

I grabbed the rim of the canister in my mouth and dunked it into the water, snorting as water got up my nose.

As soon as it was full, I carefully lifted it up and walked back towards Charcoal.

There was a large metal dish I had pushed by Charcoal's nose after killing one of the guards holding a dish of stingers.

I hid the stingers somewhere, while I kept the dish for Charcoal.

" _Hey, Charcoal,_ " I tried to say through clenched teeth, as I carefully poured the water into it.

Charcoal didn't move.

I couldn't nip at her until I had set the canister down, so I quickly set it down by the metal dish.

I looked at her again. " _Charcoal, wake up._ "

I nipped at her neck.

She growled slightly, but made no attempt to move.

I cocked my head. " _Charcoal, please...._ "

Charcoal looked up at me with half-lidded eyes. " _Blue.....I...I'm going home....._ "

My eyes grew wide. " _No! No, you are_ not _! You're gonna live!_ "

Charcoal gave me a weak smile. " _You've been the best sister anyone could have.....thank you............_ "

Her eyes closed and she lowered her head.

" _Charcoal? C'mon, Charcoal! Wake up!_ " I cried frantically. I nipped at her neck.

My pleas were useless. Charcoal was gone. They killed her.

" _Oh no..! Oh, Charcoal!_ " I whimpered, a tear trickling down my nose. My eyes narrowed and I curled my lips back in a snarl. " _You blasted Uprights! I'll...I'll get you for this!_ "


	11. Escape

Two years I was stuck there. Two years I had to deal with those Uprights. My intelligence was boosted to a higher level, larger than any other Upright or Velociraptor.

My strength came and left randomly, due to a strange liquid flowing through my veins. Many other things changed inside my body, as well as the outside.

My scales were bumpy, almost jagged-like, scars covered my body and one went down the side of my face from the stitching they gave me. Along with my ability to sense thermal radiation, camouflage, and my elbows kinda jutting out, I realized that I had Upright DNA inside me. That's why I was able to understand them so well.

I huffed, curled up in a corner of the small paddock they kept me in.

No Upright had come near me in a while, so I was confused. Best part is, I could work on my escape.

There was one, large vent on the side of the paddock, which was my main choice, or I could figure out how the Uprights open the metal doors from my previous paddocks. This was my "permanent" one. Whatever that meant.

I picked up a large rock in my mouth and threw it at the vent grate.

" _What am I doing? I'm able to pull off those stupid things!_ " I chirped, remembering one year I was able to pull a vent grate off the wall, but I was caught once I was outside.

No one was here anymore, at least I thought so, so I grabbed the grate in my mouth and threw it off the wall.

I began to wriggle my way through the narrow vent, struggling to pull myself through, since I was so big, even after losing so much weight from the stress weighed on my shoulders, and from lack of food.

I yelped, feeling my backside get stuck. I began clawing at the metal, trying to pull myself forward. " _C'mon, c'mon..!_ "

I barked sharply as I tumbled to the ground.

My bones had started to shift around, as well as my muscles, so I was normally in discomfort.

I flinched, feeling my ribs move closer, scraping up against each other, as they moved inward.

I growled. That was that thing's fault when it ruptured two years ago inside me. When that Upright, Hoskins, kicked me in my stomach, a certain object exploded and introduced many strange chemicals and DNA particles into my system. Upright DNA was one of them.

I crawled through the vent until I reached the end. That's when something shocked me in my upper back.

" _Are you serious..?_ " I groaned quietly, turning my head around and clamping down on the tracking implant. I pulled it out, stifling a cry of pain, as I watched, amazed, as my back healed up quickly.

" _Well, that's a new one,_ " I muttered, pulling the grate off.

I pulled myself through the opening, almost getting stuck, and pushed myself out.

The cold air hit my scales, causing me to shudder.

I looked back and forth.

_Where was everyone?_

I snorted and heard a loud buzzing noise.

The ground underneath me began to rumble. I looked down and then back up as I heard a roar.

" _Oh shoot. Oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot!_ " I bolted into a room, as soon as a stampede of medium-sized dinosaurs ran down the hallway.

I was breathing hard, heart thudding in my chest.

Someone let them out. And it wasn't me.

I turned around to run and ran smack dab into a large case, causing it to slam into another one and so on.

As soon as the last one fell, chunks of dust flying in the air, I stood on the middle of the disaster. " _Oops......_ "

Hearing a raptor chirp, I whipped my head around to see a large raptor staring down at me. It was three times the size I was, and it was glaring at me.

I gave a submissive growl to it and the raptor went on its way.

I breathed a sigh of relief. " _Now...to escape!_ " I bolted out the other way, jumping over one of the cases that blocked the doorway.

I took a right and burst through the doors, landing onto hard, warm ground.

I snarled, as I felt the concrete scratch my scales, as I stood up. I looked around. I was in some sort of tropical forest, far away from anything familiar.

I cautiously took in my surroundings until I heard a loud explosion behind me.

It blew me off balance and I hit the side of my head on a tree trunk. I yelped, as I fell to the ground, lying motionlessly, as small embers landed on the left side of my body, as well as around me.

I coughed and lifted my head, my vision spinning as dizziness washed over me.

The building I lived two years in blew up. Just like Charlie did. And I could tell that there wasn't any survivors.

My head flopped down again, and the last thing I heard before blacking out was a small roar near me.

Maybe I wasn't the only one that survived after all....


	12. Disneyland Drive

My eyes fluttered open as I looked around.

The first thing I noticed were my scales. Small burn marks reflected in the sunlight that shined down on me.

I huffed and looked around. The second thing that caught my eye was the burnt debris of the building.

There was no point in going to check for survivors, because anyone that survived that was gone.

I stood up, my muscles caressing my ribs, as they moved and shifted around inside me.

I rumbled in my throat. This wasn't how I wanted to be like two years after my sisters were killed. I hated it.

My stomach growled. I was starving.

" _That's a first..._ " I muttered, looking around.

There really wasn't any place to go and find food, so the only way I could find food was to journey farther into the place I was concealed from.

I began running, hunger driving me insane. Anything I could find, I would kill it and eat it.

That's when I fell.

I hissed, still feeling my tail lashing around, as I pushed myself up.

I lifted my head and saw a spotted long-leg taking a drink from a nearby stream.

I grinned evilly. " _Now, to get the little appetizer..._ "

I positioned myself to its left side in some bushes, as I felt the rippling sensation. I examined my scales. I was the color of the bushes. Perfect. It couldn't see me.

I growled softly, the long-leg's head shooting up as I pounced. It didn't have a chance to even escape!

I sunk my fangs into its neck and snapped it.

That's when I began to tear into the soft flesh of its belly.

It tasted pretty good, a little tender, but still good. Not like those weird-looking curlytails, which I'd prefer to eat.

Finally satisfied with my meal, I turned towards the stream and took a drink, scales reverting to normal.

I stood there staring at my reflection. I had a long, jagged scar across my face, as well as the three claw marks I got three and a half years back.

There was one on the side of my neck and on other parts of my body, but I didn't care. That scar on my face made me look more dangerous.

Upon hearing a honk I looked up and barked back.

A screech.

I flinched.

I began running towards a strange crossover.

Rollers whizzed by back and forth and I was almost hit once or twice.

If I wanted to make it out alive, I had to look as causal as I possibly could.

I ran down the side of the road, sticking close in the trees.

A growling roller passed me. I snorted angrily and sped up. If it was challenging me, then I'll gladly accept it.

I was running at full speed, yet I still couldn't catch up to the growling roller. I stopped to catch my breath.

I was approaching a strange place with a sign on the sidelines.

" _Ana....Ana...him...Ana..heim. Anaheim,_ " I read aloud. Due to my greater intelligence, I figured out I was able to read certain things. And this place called Anaheim was where I was headed.

*•*•*•*krapS eulB*•*•*•*

I finally stopped at Anaheim by mid-day. The place was pretty big.

I saw another sign. I squinted as I read it. " _Dis....Disnee....Disney....la..nd...Disneyland...Disneyland._ " First word down, one more to go. " _Dr...ive...drive. Disneyland Drive._ "

I cocked my head. That's an unusual name. Disneyland Drive.

I shrugged and huffed, trudging onward.

*•*•*•*krapS eulB*•*•*•*

As soon as I reached a large town, many rollers passed by on a crossover.

There was a large sign in front of me.

I silently read it. Disneyland Drive.

I cocked my head and began walking. There were weirdly shaped trees around me and large buildings. I saw a building nearby.

I guess I could take refuge in it, I thought. I began to trot towards the building. Then I stopped. Oh...right. I'm not an Upright.

I felt my bones twisting and my muscles tightening as I almost lost my balance.

I hissed angrily, as I snuck into the bushes.

Upright or not, I'm going in.

The doors automatically open and I jumped back.

That's when something pounced on me. A big raptor. And it was male.

" _Don't seem like you remember me, huh, little one?_ " The raptor growled, faking a sweet tone.

In fact, I didn't remember this stranger. He seemed extremely unfamiliar to me.

" _Oh, that's right, you were asleep when they took me into that room you were in, hoping you and I would have chicks together._ "

" _What..?_ " I felt my breath catch in my throat.

" _Let's see how that's going to work out for you!_ " He flipped me onto my stomach and sunk his fangs into my side, as I let out a wail of pain.

I felt his head lift and he harshly pushed me over, standing over me, one foot on my chest.

His head was lowered towards my face and I managed to reach up and grasp his neck.

_Snap!_

I felt one of my ribs snap, but I refused to let go of his neck.

Two more snaps.

I let go and let my head fall to the floor.

Slowly, I could feel my ribs healing rapidly, as well as the gash on my side.

I screeched and jumped at my attacker, grabbing his neck once more and kicking him off me.

He landed a few feet away, as I ran into the building, the doors closing behind me.

I didn't care if the place wads warming with Uprights, I had to get out of there.

I pushed open two, large doors and bolted outside, skidding to a halt behind the building.

I began walking again, admiring the strange-looking buildings. Seeing an opening in the walls, I sharply turned the corner to see many buildings down a long crossover.

I stuck close to the shadows, as I came across an interesting building that had a lot of strange looking animals on it.

" _R...rain...for...forest...café...Rainforest Café,_ " I read aloud. I walked around the back to see dumpsters and trash strewn about everywhere.

I had to sneak in using a different strategy.

Camouflage.

I darted into the building, seeing that there wasn't as many Uprights as I expected.

I quickly moved across the floor, blending into my surroundings, as I scrambled under a large four-leg board, holding different kinds of unmoving animals.

The cold tile felt good on my scales, as I rested my chin on my arm, tail curled up around me, as I heard the bustling of Uprights above me.

I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard someone talking.

"I saw it! It was a dinosaur! A velociraptor! I swear!" A female Upright screamed.

 _Shoot_.

I pressed myself against the wall, my scales blending into the colors of the floor and wall.

I hope this disguise would protect me... I thought, as I heard a male Upright speak.

"Lady, there was no raptor in here. I think you might be going crazy."

I breathed a soft sigh of relief. I was safe. For now.

Slowly, I drifted off to sleep.


	13. Squeaks the Venom Spitter

I woke up before rising time and stretched my legs.

Although this was a good place to sleep, it wasn't permanent.

I slunk out the back, due to the opening being blocked off by a large gate, and ran out into the vast crossover.

What I saw when I rounded the corner of the building kinda shocked me.

The cement was cracked in various places, metal poles knocked over. I was surprised I slept through all that.

_Seems like someone had a field day last night...._

I snorted and ran down the way I came from, all the way to the building I entered through and back up.

I saw a large opening to a forest outside, but it was gated off.

I cocked my head and trotted towards it.

No way I could climb up, so I took a u-turn back to where I was headed.

I finally managed to figure out what it was called, too. Downtown Disney.

I passed Rainforest Café and came to a strange opening.

There were short, metal bars blocking the entrance, but I easily pushed through them.

I looked to my right. Two Ruzelas stood, motionless, at the mouth of one entrance.

I warbled slightly and backed up. No way I was gonna go over there.

I looked to my left. No one was there.

I bolted into the opening and read the sign.

" _Cali....Califor..nia...California....Advent..ture...pa...park...California Adventure Park._ "

I trotted through the opening and sharply turned a corner. Then I stopped.

There was a large, sleeping, Small Rex blocking one entrance.

I backed up and ran straight.

I came to a strange banner but I paid no attention to what it was called. I gave a sharp turn inside and saw large, pointed, orange statues and a red roller nearby.

And a small venom spitter.

I could tell that it was female, since the male ones I destroyed back at the lab were brightly colored. And she was shot.

Her body was shaking uncontrollably, as blood seeped out of a bullet hole in her leg.

I gently called out to her. " _Psst! Hey! Are you ok?_ "

The spitter's eyes opened and locked on me.  " _S-stay away from me..!_ "

I could tell that she was younger than me, around Charlie's age, and totally scared out of her wits.

" _Whoa, hackle down, friend. I don't wanna hurt you,_ " I reassured.

The spitter cocked her head, pain clouding her eyes.

I looked at her bullet wound. " _Did some Ruzelas or Uprights attack you..?_ "

The dinosaur nodded. " _Yeah...I didn't do anything wrong! They did it for no reason!_ "

" _I know a thing or two about that..._ " I replied, my muscles shifting inside me.

" _I don't think I got your name yet..._ " The spitter chittered softly.

" _My name's Blue. What's yours, kid?_ "

" _I'm Squeaks. You sure you aren't gonna hurt me?_ " Squeaks cocked her head to the other side.

" _I promise I won't._ " I looked around. " _Jeez, this place is kinda weird!_ "

" _You should see the crossover. That place is even_ weirder _!_ "

" _Oh, I'm not going over there,_ " I looked over my shoulder. " _Two Ruzelas are guarding the entrance. Like they're on First Watch_."

Squeaks nodded understandingly.

" _Can you try to see if you can walk?_ " I asked, as Squeaks uncurled her tail from her leg.

The little spitter shakily got to her feet and stood in front of me, shifting her weight to her other leg and keeping it off the other one. She didn't look too good.

" _If you want, you can ride on my back,_ " I offered.

Squeaks winced slightly and tried to smile. " _Y-you don't hafta do that for me._ "

I furrowed my brow in concern. " _You sure?_ "

" _I'm good._ " Squeaks chirped.

I felt my stomach growl. " _I guess we should find some food, huh?_ "

Squeaks nodded and swayed her tail. " _I know some really good places to find food! Follow me!_ " The younger carnivore limped off.

I smiled slightly. She kinda reminded me of Charlie...when she was alive.

" _You comin' Blue?_ " Squeaks called.

_Sheesh. She's faster than I expected. Even with that limp of her's._

I was jolted back into reality. " _Yeah, I'm comin'!_ " I sprinted after her.

I continuously glanced around, making sure that big raptor didn't follow us here. I couldn't afford to lose someone else...

Even if Squeaks wasn't one of my kind.


	14. Rocket and Quill

I looked over at a sleeping Squeaks. The poor dinosaur's ribs were slightly showing against her scales from the lack of food.

I wasn't doing so good either. My strength came and went, which was bad for hunts, and my ribs were badly bruised.

My bones shifted around inside me. I flinched.

I was trying to adjust to my new changes, I really was, but it was hard.

My appearance changed slightly overnight. My elbows had small spines around the tip, like the White One, and my scales jutted out noticeably.

I heard a soft moan come from Squeaks, as she began to wake up. " _Mornin', Blue..._ "

" _Mornin' Squeaker,_ " I chittered gently.

I took in my surroundings. Everything seemed normal, except the triangular buildings were smashed in some areas, like something huge hit it.

There were cracks in the concrete and a few...bodies were scattered around.

Back at the facility, I found out that some dinosaurs can't see things that were standing stock still, which made sense why no one saw us.

" _We better go find some food,_ " I said, looking Squeaks up and down.

The little carnivore let out a cry of pain once her injured foot touched the ground.

I bent down. " _Hop on_."

Squeaks cocked her head.

" _C'mon, hurry before I change my mind, ok?_ " I said, as Squeaks gingerly climbed onto my back.

I slowly stood up, grunting slightly, due to Squeaks' weight.

" _Sheesh, kid, you're heavier than you look!_ " I squawked.

Squeaks just laughed.

She looked up. " _Hey, I know some cool rides we can go on! Wanna do that?_ "

" _Rides? What are you talking about?_ " I asked, confused.

" _I'll direct you. Pretty much know my way around here._ "

I kinda glanced at her skeptically, as she directed me towards the entryway for the crossover.

The Ruzelas weren't there this time.

" _This place is the best!_ " Squeaks chirped, as I walked through the entryway.

" _Whoa....looks like we came to Dead Street._ " I was also right about that.

Upright bodies were strewed about everywhere and flyers darted around, snatching up the fewer Uprights that weren't dead.

" _Run_ ," I barked. I bolted, Squeaks clinging onto my back and neck for dear life.

Flyers zoomed at us, but I easily dodged them.

" _Head to the big pink and blue building! Across the bridge!_ " Squeaks yelled in my ear.

" _Ow! Hey!_ " I screeched, my ears ringing.

I darted across the bridge and collapsed into the building.

Squeaks squeaked and toppled off of my back, as I gently tugged on her tail to pull her back, away from the opening, as many flyers darted through the openings.

" _Are they gone?_ " Squeaks whispered.

I stood up to check, my ribs shifting against my sides, as my bones clacked against each other.

I peeked out of the two openings. " _All clear._ " I scuttled back towards my companion and she climbed onto my back again.

I darted through the opening and slammed into something.

We both went skidding across the pavement, Squeaks yelping slightly.

I lifted my head up. " _Hey! What was that for?!_ "

Two strange-looking hybrids stared at me, as they picked themselves up.

" _Are you ok?!_ " The blue and yellow one asked.

I groaned and got to my feet, gently nudging Squeaks.

The greenish one gasped slightly and looked at her companion. " _Quill, the venom-spitter's been shot_."

" _Are you ok?_ " The blue and yellow one, which is possibly Quill, asked, as Squeaks hid behind my leg.

" _I-just shaken up...._ " Squeaks whimpered slightly.

" _Are you ok?_ " The greenish one asked me.

" _Yeah....other than being experimented on for three years, yeah. I'm fine_ ," I tried my best to leave as much sarcasm out of my voice as I possibly could.

My muscles shifted inside me, causing my leg to twitch.

" _I don't think we've been introduced yet,_ " Quill said. " _I'm Quill and that's Rocket._ "

" _Nice to meet you..!_ " Squeaks replied shyly. " _I'm Squeaks. That's Blue._ " She motioned to me.

" _Nice to meet-_ " a flyer darted in front of us before Rocket could finish.

" _Not the time! Let's get outta here!_ " I shrieked, as Squeaks jumped onto my back and we bolted.

" _Over there! We'll be safe there!_ " Quill commanded.

We rounded a corner under a bridge.

" _Whoa_...."

Odd-looking buildings surrounded us, as I stated on in awe.

" _This way! We're almost there!_ " Rocket barked, she and Quill darting into one of the buildings.

" _Hey! Wait up!_ " I called, running after them.

We darted around a winding path until they jumped into a strange-looking roller and ducked down.

" _Get in the back!_ " Quill commanded, her spiked tail pointing towards the back of the roller.

Squeaks jumped in, while I hesitated beforehand. Eventually, I jumped in.

That's when we lurched forward.

" _What's going on? What's going on?!_ " I began to panic.

We were jerked around crazily and we occasionally spun around as well.

Squeaks howled. " _This is awesome!_ "

" _Totally sick!_ " I moaned.

" _I know!_ " Rocket said, looking back at me. " _Isn't this Roger Rabbit ride the coolest?_ "

" _No, I'm gonna be sick!_ " I gagged.

" _You_ are _? EEW!!_ " Quill also gagged.

 _Ulp_. " _Too late to swallow it...._ "

Rocket laughed slightly.

I glared at her and huffed. " _Is this almost over..?_ "

" _We're heading to the ending now,_ " Squeaks chittered.

" _Urgh...get me outta here..!_ " As soon as I felt the roller stop, I toppled out. " _Oh my stomach...._ " I gulped down my next meal.

" _That was awesome!_ " Squeaks squealed.

" _Yeah, for_ you _! I'm not going on there again!_ " I stood up and shook my body from the dust.

I could hear Rocket sniggering behind me.

I turned and snapped my jaws at her. " _Quit it!_ " I looked over at Squeaks. " _C'mon, Squeaks._ " I crouched down for her to jump onto my back.

Squeaks took a limping step back.

I cocked my head. " _Squeaks, what's wrong..?_ "

She pointed a shaky claw away from me.

I looked behind me and growled.

That's when I saw a hand slowly raise towards me.


	15. Stripe Attacks

"Easy...easy, Blue...." The soothing voice said.

I snapped at him. Just a little.

"You don't scare me, experiment," the soothing voice changed.

I lowered my head and growled.

I watched the Upright change until the big raptor, who I've decided to call "Stripe", stood before me.

I glanced back at my new companions. " _Run, I'll hold him off!_ "

I lunged at Stripe, pinning him to the ground, as he fruitfully snapped at my neck.

I kept my head lowered to his face, pressing my muzzle to his, until I felt him push me off of him.

_No...no, not now..._

Legs too weak to run, I just stood there growling, as Stripe loomed over me, a devilish smirk on his face.

" _Poor girl. It's a shame we weren't able to meet properly, or have chicks of our own._ " Stripe licked his lips before continuing. "Maybe that can be accomplished, now can it?"

He forced me down on my side, as he mercilessly placed his foot on my back, curling up next to me.

" _What are you doing?_ " I snarled.

"Just taking a break, my pet," Stripe nuzzled me half-heartedly. " _You're so warm and I'm so cold, why not we both take a small break together? As mates?_ "

" _I'll_ never _be your mate!_ " I hissed lowly.

I tried to get up, until I felt a searing pain in my back, as Stripe plunged his sickle claw into my body.

I lay back down, feeling it pushing further and further into my flesh, until it was scraping feverishly against one of my bones.

I heard the annoying scraping ringing in my ears, as his pace quickened and slowed, as if he were trying to get on my nerves.

But it wasn't the scraping I was afraid of.

His neck was draped over my back, softly nipping at my side, sickle claw rubbing up and down against the flesh of my back, as it scraped against my bones.

I felt his teeth get too close to my weak spot and I flinched.

Stripe noticed and moved his head over, grabbing a fragment of my skin in his mouth, and gently gnawed on it.

I tensed up, as a shiver raked my scales. It itched like crazy.

I kicked my legs out and tried stand again, but his claws were still puncturing my scales, toes curling up, as they grabbed my skin.

I heard a low growl which caused my eyes to dart around.

No one was there except for Stripe and me.

A snarl.

That's when I realized it was coming from me.

Everything soon was trapped in a red haze, as I slowly stood up.

Once I felt Stripe's foot lose its grip on my back, I turned around and lunged.

Everything went black after that.

*•*•*•*krapS eulB*•*•*•*

I groaned, as my eyes fluttered open.

I put a claw to the side of my head, as a pounding headache ensued.

I looked around. Wherever Stripe was he was gone.

My whole body was aching, as if a thousand tazers were used on me.

I looked over my shoulder at the deep gash in my lower back, where Stripe's foot had been.

It was still on the process of healing, as I heard a squeal.

Squeaks.

" _You did it!_ " Squeaks cheered.

" _You took 'em down!_ " Rocket chimed in.

" _Yeah! Said he'd be 'back later' and that's where we had to get outta there before he saw us,_ " Quill added.

" _Ah-heh, guys, there's something you should probably know...._." I rubbed the side of my neck nervously.

" _What is it?_ " Squeaks cocked her head.

" _I..don't remember anything that happened._ "

" _You WHAT?!_ " Rocket cried, showing me her fangs.

" _But whyyyyy?_ " Quill asked, slightly whining.

I shrugged. " _Must be the genetic mess-ups in my coding, I guess._ "

  
" _Ok, that's a little weird,_ " Rocket said.

Squeaks winced, as she tried to keep her leg off the ground as much as possible.

Quill looked me in the eye. " _Blue, Squeaks isn't doing the greatest. Her bullet wound is really killing her. She can barely walk._ " Her voice was lowered to a whisper.

That's when it dawned on me. I knew someone who could save her!

" _I know someone who can help her,_ " I chirped, nosed lowered to the ground, as I tried to make out a scent.

I whirled my head around at Squeaks' voice.

" _Who is it?_ " Squeaks asked from Rocket's back.

I smirked knowingly. " _My Alpha._ "


	16. Finding Alpha

" _What are we doing?_ " Rocket asked, as we rode down a river inside a boat.

" _I told you, I'm pretty sure this is gonna take us closer to my Alpha,_ " I chittered.

" _This is freaking Pirates of the Caribbean, you bonehead!_ " Quill screeched.

That's when we felt a dip.

" _Uh-oh..._ " Squeaks whimpered.

We all screamed, as the boat tipped downward, ultimately splashing us with water.

I snorted water out of my nose, and shook it away from my face. " _Everyone ok?_ "

" _Are you kidding me?! That was awesome!_ " Squeaks squealed.

" _Can we do this a second time?_ " Rocket asked.

" _You've gotta admit that was fun, Blue,_ " Quill said.

She was right. It _was_ fun.

" _What the heck? Yeah, we're doing this again_ ," I chirped.

Squeaks cheered.

" _There's more ya know,_ " Quill said.

" _Nothing fast, please...._ " I said.

" _What about the temple ride?_ " Rocket asked. " _It's bumpy, but it sure is fun!_ "

" _We can do that,_ " I said. " _As long as Stripe or any Uprights don't show up._ "

" _Those flyers scavenge off any Upright they see. Trust me, all you'll see dead bodies_ ," Quill chittered.

I frowned at that. We went down a small dip, but I didn't care. I was worried about Alpha Owen.

" _If you haven't seen your Alpha here yet, I bet he's still alive. Ok?_ " Quill reassured me.

I nodded unsurely, as the ride stopped and we jumped out.

That's when I saw a few Uprights running around, Stripe in tow.

I backed up and hit a large tree. A strange sound came from it, causing me to paw at my ears.

" _What is that?!_ " Squeaks asked, her frill puffing out in fear.

" _I dunno, but let's get the heck outta here!_ " Quill yelped, as we bolted away from the Uprights, Squeaks weakly jumping onto Rocket's back, causing her to grunt in surprise.

" _Over there!_ " I shouted. I began to read the large words above us. " _Adven....Adventureland!_ "

" _Hurry! We can't let him see us!_ " Rocket cried, as we darted into Adventureland.

We rounded a corner and stopped at a large temple.

" _Here it is. One of the best rides in the park,_ " Rocket chattered.

" _How do you know that?_ " I questioned her knowledge.

The sailed raptor gave me a wink. " _Trust me._ "

I raised an eyebrow, and followed her.

*•*•*•*krapS eulB*•*•*•*

" _How is this a fun ride?!_ " I shrieked. Almost everything in that stupid ride scared the life outta me. Be it, snakes or a large, freaky Upright face with glowing eyes, I wasn't liking it at all. Especially how we were jerked around everywhere.

" _When can we get off?_ " I moaned.

" _Once we see the giant boulder,_ " Rocket responded.

" _WHAT?!_ " I shrieked.

That's when my vision began to blur, my bones twisting and shifting around, putting me in immediate discomfort.

" _Blue? You ok?_ " Quill asked.

My breathing quickened. " _I...I dunno._ "

The ride lurched to a stop. Bright lights came on.

" _What the-?_ " Squeaks looked up.

" ** _Attention passengers, please evacuate the ride immediately_**."

I looked at the three others. " _Run_."

" _I'll take the rear!_ " Quill said. " _Take the kid!_ "

Quill lifted Squeaks onto Rocket's back and tailed me and Rocket.

" _Where's the exit?_ " Squeaks began to get scared.

I saw a sign to my right. I carefully read the word. Exit. " _It's here! C'mon, guys!_ "

I pushed the door open and we all piled out, running off.

We rounded a corner and stopped, panting.

" _QUILL?!_ " I called, looking around.

She was gone.

" _Blue, she's gone,_ " Rocket said. " _She ain't coming back._ "

I sighed and looked over at them. " _I'm gonna go find some food for you guys. I'll be back._ " I took off running, searching aimlessly for a trash bin or something.

I snorted once o picked up the scent of fresh food. I cocked my head and inched closer. I snagged a few pieces of meat off the table.

I instantly spat them out with a shriek. They were way to hot.

I whipped my head around everywhere until I found a barrel of water.

I sprinted towards it and dunked my head inside, gulping down the cool water.

I let out a loud sigh of relief, as I stood back up.

My tail hit a basket of food, causing it to fall.

I bent down and snagged one piece. It tasted good. And it smelled like bread, which I learned back at the facility. I grabbed one piece of it when one of the white coats dropped it into my paddock.

But this one tasted, and looked, different.

I shrugged and grabbed a few pieces before returning to Squeaks and Rocket.


	17. The Fifth Wave

  
It was long past darkening once we reached the entrance to this place Squeaks calls "Fantasyland".

We heard a loud booming sound that made us stop in our tracks.

" _What was that?_ " I asked.

" _Can't really believe this place is still running. Especially having- whoa! Did'ya see that?!_ " Rocket cawed excitedly.

Squeaks nodded.

" _What are you talking about?_ " I asked, confused.

" _Watch the sky_ ," Rocket chirped.

I looked up. Nothing seemed really interesting. Then, a big flash of red crossed the sky.

I cawed sharply in surprise. " _What the heck?!_ "

" _It's a sky flower. Uprights make them appear in the air,_ " Rocket chittered.

" _They make 'em real cool, too!_ " Squeaks added.

" _Just watch, Blue. You'll love it!_ " Rocket told me.

A few more sky flowers erupted in the air.

That's when I was brought back to the night they killed Charlie.

Hearing her screaming and shrieking while I just stood there, not doing anything to help her. I let her die. I let them all die.

If they just killed the White One right then and there, I would be back in the paddock, hunting curlytails with my sisters.

But now I was here. In this unfamiliar Disneyland place with two creatures similar to me that I barely know.

I took off running, hearing my sisters screams of pain ringing in my head. I couldn't take it.

That's when I heard a loud roar.

I stopped running to see a giant Alpha Rex coming towards me.

I stood completely still, as it stopped right in front of me.

My heart was beating wildly in my chest, as two raptors jumped onto its back.

I watched the fight unfurl, as images flashed before my eyes. The Alpha Rex soon became envisioned as the White One, fighting off the two fiery-orange raptors.

I shrieked and launched myself at her.

_I'll kill her with my own claws if I have to!_

That's when I felt it. No. My strength was leaving me again!

I clung onto the White One with all my might, until my claws had sunk far into her skin.

The White One roared in pain, and toppled over. Dead.

I jerked my bloody claws out of the White One's hide to see it flash back to an Alpha Rex.

I only saw one fiery-orange raptor jump off of it and looked at me. It was female.

The other was, no doubt, dead.

" _Name?_ "

I cocked an eyebrow. "Uhm..what?"

" _What's you're name?_ " The raptor asked again.

" _Blue_ ," I chirped in response.

" _Nice name,_ " she replied.

" _Yours?_ " I cocked my head.

" _Flame_." She looked back at the Alpha Rex and sighed.

" _I'm sorry about your friend...._ " I tried comforting her, but I wasn't really the one that was good at that. Charlie, however, was.

Flame sighed. " _It's not your fault...._ "

We whipped are heads around once we heard a terrified shriek.

" _Squeaks..!_ " My voice almost broke, as two Uprights tranquilized her.

Flame pulled me to the side. " _Turn into your Upright form._ "

I stared at her like she was insane. " _What?! Are you crazy?!_ "

" _Keep your voice down!_ " Flame snapped. " _You can turn into an Upright and distract them while I save your friends._ "

I felt my bones twisting and shifting uncomfortably, as I transformed into an Upright.

I stumbled backwards, Flame catching my fall. " _Feels weird, huh?_ "

I nodded slightly. "Y-yeah. But I have to get Squeaks."

Slowly, I made my way towards the two Uprights. "Excuse me, but I just happened to notice you two here." I cocked an eyebrow. "What's going on?" I flinched slightly when another sky flower exploded.

"Sorry, kid, but you're gonna have to step aside. There's two dangerous dinosaurs here." One roughly tried to push me away, but I sidestepped around him.

"Whoa! Hey! What's the problem with me just looking at them?" I made an innocent face.

I could sense Flame behind them, her tail extremely visible from where I was standing.

The two males exchanged looks.

"Fine," the other grumbled. "They're over here."

I held my breath to see Flame camouflage to blend into our surroundings. The nets holding Rocket and Squeaks were chewed through, easier for us to get them out.

I smirked once their backs were turned, and felt my bones reverting back to Velociraptor.

I let out a loud battle cry and pounced on the first male's back, snapping his neck in one swift bite. Flame already had the other one pleading for mercy, which she didn't show. Soon, both of them were dead.

" _C'mon, Blue. Get your friends and let's get outta here,_ " Flame barked at me, hoisting Rocket onto her back, while I did the same with Squeaks.

We both ran towards the entrance to Fantasyland, where I saw someone in the dark I wasn't expecting to see ever again.

"Blue?"


	18. A Hard Reunion

I glared at the Upright standing before me. So now he decides to show up after three years of pain and torture?!

He looked over at Flame. "Thanks for finding her."

Flame bobbed her head and barked.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing right now.

I glared back at Owen and whipped my head around to position Squeaks to stay on my back.

"Blue. We have to get you outta here. It isn't safe," Owen explained.

I snorted.

"Alright. I guess that's a yes then," Owen led us towards a large roller.

Flame gently set Rocket and Squeaks in the backseat, where I eventually went.

I saw the fiery-orange raptor shift into her Upright form in front of me.

"It looks like the Dilophosaur was shot in the leg. We better give her some medical attention," a female Upright said.

"Claire's right," Flame agreed. "Blue's lost a lot of weight, too."

Owen looked back at me. I growled slightly, and shifted my position, my thermal radiation flashing on for a brief second.

"What are their names?" An Upright juvenile asked.

"Of course there's Blue, but I don't know about the others," Owen said.

"In my dino form, I heard Blue say one of them was named Squeaks," Flame responded.

As if on cue, Squeaks yawned and lifted her head, looking around. " _Blue? What's going on? Why are we moving?_ "

" _My old Alpha found us,_ " I chuffed, glaring back at Owen.

Flame looked back at me. "Blue," she whispered. "Who's the other one?"

I snorted. " _It's Rocket. Why do you care?_ "

She didn't answer me on that. Instead, she looked back at Owen. "The other's Rocket."

I didn't understand why Owen came back for me after three years of those lab coats experimenting on me, putting me in strange tubes and increasing my intelligence to a higher level.

I hissed just thinking about it.

" _Where are we going?_ " Squeaks asked.

" _Dunno_...." I said. I sat up to look back over at Owen. " _Someplace_ he's _taking us_." I glared at him angrily.

Rocket yawned. " _What's going on? Where are we?_ "

" _Inside a roller with my former Alpha,_ " I churred, resting my chin on my arm. " _Don't know where he's taking us, really...._ "

" _Are you, ok, Blue?_ " Squeaks asked.

" _I think so...._ " An inexplicable pain had hit my side from when Stripe had attacked me.

I looked over at it. I had no idea how I didn't feel any pain. Dried blood covered a large gash in my hip. I snorted and flinched in pain.

I rested my chin on the flooring of the roller, ignoring Owen completely.

 _How can I trust someone who left me alone for so long?_ That question continued to echo in my head.

          *•*•*•*krapS eulB*•*•*•*

"Blue. Blue, wake up!" Flame was gently shaking me.

" _Mhn....wh-what..?_ " I looked up at her, groggily, through half-lidded eyes. Unknowingly, I fell asleep, possibly due to the pain in my hip.

I looked around. We weren't in the roller anymore. Instead, we were in some sort of room.

Squeaks and Rocket were huddled up in front of two younger male Uprights, who were lying on a bed staring at a black box.

My head flopped back down and a pained warble escaped my lips.

"I tried stitching up your side the best I could, but we need an actual doctor to do that," Flame lowered her voice and whispered in my ear. "I hope you don't mind changing back again-"

" _No_." My answer was short, yet firm. " _I am not doing that again....except when it's against my will and I have to._ "

"How's Blue doing?" Owen asked.

I growled at him before turning around in a circle until my back faced him, grumbling softly.

"She's ticked off," Flame chuckled behind me.

Owen gave a soft laugh.

That did it.

I jumped to my feet and glared at him. " _Why do you think you can just come back to me after three whole years of what I've been through?! You could've came to that facility and took me and Charcoal away from there, but you_ didn't _! Because you don't_ care _! It's a little late for you to come back after what you've put me through, Owen._ " I was breathing somewhat hard after all that before storming out of the room.

I heard Owen call my name, but I refused to pay attention.

I shrieked once I felt something pounce on my chest. Stripe.

" _Isn't this sad. The poor, wittle waptor, so defenseless..._ " He crooned, causing me to snarl. " _Pathetic_."

I roared at him and gripped my teeth around his neck.

" _How sad...too bad you can't fight me or my friends..._ " Stripe smirked, as I felt something drag me away by my tail. A male Upright.

I growled and spun around. With a sharp punch to the nose, I stumbled back, shaking my head, blood dripping from my nostrils.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Owen yelled, as Stripe changed into his human form before Owen could see him.

I backed up and trotted down the hall, catching Stripe's attention.

"Hey! Get back here, raptor!" He yelled behind me.

I picked up speed and accidentally rammed my injured hip into something cold and metal. I shrieked and stumbled back.

I heard a loud roar and I found myself pinned down by Stripe, who sunk his teeth into my side.

I shrieked in pain and thrashed around.

He stood up off of me, and I felt my bones twisting into my Upright form.

Once I glanced up at him, he was back into an Upright. "Help! There's a Velociraptor that almost attacked me and my friends!"

Once Owen saw me, I cringed and looked down, eyes narrowed. The clothes I wore were uncomfortable, but as long as Stripe stood there confused as heck, I was fine with that.

"Really? Doesn't look like it," Owen scoffed.

"But- I- uh- I-I-I swear there was a raptor here! I _saw_ it!" Stripe stuttered.

I laughed slightly, as I sat up and brought my knees to my chest, watching Stripe stomp off.

Idiot.

I struggled to steady myself, as I stood up to yell at him. "Hey, Stripe! That was pretty pathetic!" I smirked at my own words.

Stripe stormed at me but I played chicken and hid behind Owen.

 _Perfect_.

I slowly reached out and grabbed something out of his pants pocket and slipped it in my jacket pocket.

As Owen sent him away, I moved away from him slightly.

"Blue..." Owen began, but I cut him off.

"Leave me alone," I hissed, before heading back into the room. "You weren't there for me three years back, so why should I trust you now?"


	19. On the Move Again

As soon as I entered the room, I was back in my true, raptor, form.

I glanced back to see Owen walking behind me.

I growled and flicked my tail in arrogance, as I lay down.

Squeaks and Rocket had fallen asleep in front of the magic box, while Owen went to talk to someone. And it certainly wasn't _me_!

"Claire, call me crazy if you want, but InGen has really screwed up now."

_InGen? Who's that?_

"How did they screw up this time?" Claire asked, clearly tired.

_Oh, so it's a they. Guessing it might be a pack of some sort._

I slowly crept along the floor on my stomach, keeping myself close to the ground, as the magic box talked next to me.

As I reached Owen and this Claire, who must be the female Upright he was talking to, Owen stopped talking and he and Claire turned to face me.

Once I realized they were looking at me, I garbled slightly in embarrassment, thumping my tail.

I saw Owen looking me over. I looked over at my body to see what changed. Weight-loss, that changed from the food we scavenged back at the park, bumpy, rigid scales, and small spikes on the ends of my elbows, kinda like the White One.

My leg twitched at the remembrance of the day my sisters died.

"Blue, it's fine. You can listen," Owen said gently.

I snorted and looked up at him, tilting my head.

"I'm not quite sure what they did to her, but she's changed a lot," my, former, Alpha continued.

"Isn't it obvious?" Claire replied. "She's got scars everywhere on her!"

That's when I decided to stop listening.

I changed into my Upright form and walked over towards the front of the bed Squeaks and Rocket were at.

I hated my Upright form by a lot. I hissed slightly, as Flame walked into the room.

"Hey, Blue."

I continued to stare at the magic box, not wanting to look at her. "Hey..."

"Owen, who was that?" Claire looked outside of the room she was in and brought a hand up to her mouth. "Oh gosh..."

I blew my bangs out of my face, still staring at her with slight irritation. "Yeah, I know. I'm one of you now...even if I don't wanna be one...." I muttered.

Owen stepped out. "Blue."

I barely glanced at him. "What?"

"You better get to bed. We have to wake up early tomorrow. We're getting out of the state and going to Nevada."

I didn't know where Nevada was, but I huffed and stood up, quickly walking out of the room.

I almost fell once, resulting me to growl in annoyance. I finally reached the conjoining room and shifted back into a raptor again.

I gently pulled a pillow off of one of the beds and set it in one of the corners.

I walked around in a circle three times and plopped down just as Claire walked in.

"I guess you're part human, huh?"

I didn't know what human meant. Possibly the Upright word for their kind.

I finally shrugged at her comment. " _I guess so...._ " I knew she couldn't understand me, but at least I could respond, right?

Claire gave me a slightly puzzled look before heading off into a far-off room.

I rumbled in my throat, as Owen came in.

"Blue. I know this is hard on you, but you'll have to change into a human once were out in public. We'll have to sneak your friends in like last time."

I snorted at him in defiance.

"Blue, don't give me any sass," Owen warned.

I hissed and shifted my position. The pillow was way too small.

"If you want," my, former, Alpha continued, "I pulled out the couch. You can sleep there with the other two and Flame."

I stood up and snarled, as pain jotted through my injured side.

With one last glance at Owen, I exited the room and jumped onto the couch. Flame was there waiting for me.

" _So_ ," she licked her lips. " _Was he surprised at all?_ "

" _At what?_ "

" _You changing, that's what!_ " Flame squawked.

I shrugged. " _Not really. That Claire Upright was, though._ "

" _In public, you're gonna have to say 'human' instead of 'Upright'. Ok?_ " Flame said.

I looked at her. " _Why? I can say what I want. I've got freedom to._ "

" _They might just get confused at your language, Blue_ ," she continued.

I snorted.

" _Have you ever heard them use your language?_ " Flame tried me again.

" _No_."

" _That's what I'm trying to say. They won't understand your words._ "

" _Well, I might not change unless I have to. Got it?_ " I huffed and ended the conversation. " _Good night_."

" _Night, Blue..._ " Flame rested her head on her arm, as I curled up closer to Squeaks. She smelled of a healing liquid the lab coats put on me when I injured myself. She also had healing wrap around her injured leg. They must've gotten the bullet out, I guess.

Rocket was kinda awake, still groggy from the tranquilizer, but she was taking in her surroundings kind well.

" _Hey, Rocket,_ " I chirped.

Rocket looked over at me. " _Hey_...."

" _They want us to sleep. We'll be on the move again in the morning, but we have to sneak you and Squeaky-Toy outta here._ "

Rocket nodded and rested her head on Squeaks' back. She yawned and closed her eyes.

Soon, I did the same.

          *•*•*•*krapS eulB*•*•*•*

"Blue, get up."

I flickered my eyes open to see Flame in her human form. I growled slightly. " _Do I have to...?_ "

Flame glared at me.

I huffed and began to change.

"Flame! You ready?" One of the Upright juveniles called out to Flame.

"Be right there, Zach," Flame replied.

I could hear her heart begin to beat faster.

"Alright. We just got the two other dinosaurs in the van," Zach said before leaving the room.

I saw Flame blush, as I sat up, knees to my chest.

"You like him."

Flame whirled around to face me. "What?"

"I said, you like him. Don't you?" I smirked.

"He's just a friend. I _swear_!" Flame replied hastily.

"Uh-huh. Suuuuurrre you don't...." I stood up and followed Flame out the door.

I followed her down the hall and into a tight, inclosed room. She pressed something to my far right.

That's when I heard a whirring sound.

I shifted into my raptor form and shrieked, as I couldn't fit that well in there.

"Blue! What the heck, man?!" Flame grabbed my wrist. "You have to change back, now!"

I hesitated before I shifted back into my Upright form.

I heard a ding and the doors slid open.

I quickly stepped out and leaned up against the wall next to the small room, breathing hard.

"Huh. I guess you don't really like elevators, huh?" Flame asked teasingly.

"Shut up. You don't know what I've gone through," I snarled, exiting out the door.

The roller we rode in yesterday was standing out front of the building with the back door lifted up.

I climbed into the back and watched the door close, as I quickly shifted into my natural form.

I breathed a puff of air. " _I have no idea how you can stay an Upright for so long...._ " I said to Flame, even though I was still irritated at her for teasing me.

Flame shrugged. "You'll get used to it. You'll get used to everything."

" _I probably won't,_ " I snorted.

Flame laughed slightly.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't know what was so funny.

          *•*•*•*krapS eulB*•*•*•*

I moaned, as my stomach lurched.

"Owen, pull over. Blue's carsick _again_..." Flame groaned.

" _Hey! I haven't ridden this long in a roller, y'know!_ " I protested.

Owen looked back at me and sighed. "Alright, Blue. Get out and stretch your legs."

I garbled in a thanks, as the door opened. I shot out like a rocket, my side stinging a bit, as I looked around. Yes, I did miss the rides Squeaks, Rocket, Quill and I tried out, but it was at least better than being cooped up in a solitary room. I don't do well in brick walls.

I made sure I didn't go too far to lose sight of the roller, but I went far enough to do some important business. At least I didn't lose my meal like last time.

The bushes began to rustle and I lifted my head up to look around.

I saw a silver and green marked raptor step out of the bushes. By its scent, I could tell it was male. At least it wasn't Stripe.

The raptor caught sight of me and I quickly backed up, as it trotted towards me, tail swinging back and forth.

" _Stay away from me_!" I warned, lowering my head defensively.

The male cocked his head to the side. " _Whoa, hey, I'm not gonna hurt you._ "

I huffed. " _If_ _you aren't gonna hurt me, then what are you doing here?_ "

" _Well_ ," the raptor let out a half-hearted laugh. " _I would like to know where you're going_."

" _Some place called Nevada._ " I cocked an eyebrow. " _Now, who are you and what are you doing here?_ "

" _Well, I'm Cobaltite, Cobalt for short, and I'm also going to Nevada. You might see me again, Blue Girl._ "

I stiffened. " _How do you know my name?_ "

" _Your name's 'Blue'? Huh. Well, the, uh, stripe gave it away,_ " Cobalt motioned to my stripe with his golden orange eyes. His nostrils flared. " _Do you know anyone by the name of Squeaks?_ "

" _Yeah. She was shot in the leg back at this place called Disneyland,_ " I garbled. " _Why you asking?_ "

" _I know her,_ " Cobalt said defiantly. " _And I also know, that you're with some Uprights. The roller gave it away._ "

" _Yeah, I was trained for some reason by an Upright. Calls himself Owen._ " Slight irritation collected in my voice.

_Beep! Beep!_

"Come _on_ , Blue!" Flame shouted at me.

I whipped my head around and snarled at her. " _Gimme a minute, will ya?!_ " I sighed, annoyed. " _Better go_."

" _I'll be seeing you in Nevada,_ " Cobalt smirked before darting into the bushes.

I rolled my eyes, as I trotted back towards the roller. " _Males...always wanna get the girls..._ " I jumped back into the roller and sighed.

" _Who was that?_ " Rocket asked.

I shrugged. " _Some male. Calls himself Cobalt. He says he knows Squeaks._ "

" _Of course he does,_ " Squeaks chirped. " _He saved my life a few weeks back. We were separated back at Disneyland, though. But it was long before I met you._ "

" _Well, he says he's gonna meet us in our next destination. Owen calls it Nevada._ "

Squeaks' tail was wagging furiously. " _Flame, are we there yet?_ "

"Give us a few more hours, silly," Flame replied.

I moaned. " _No more driving! I can't take being sick any longer!_ "


	20. Viva Las Vegas

We were on the road for quite some time with frequent stops to get food. Worst part was, I wasn't allowed to come in unless it was abandoned or I was in my Upright form.

I caught a couple of glimpses of Cobalt along the way, but I refused to tell anyone about him.

I heard a siren blare and instantly shrieked in fear. Whenever I tried to escape, an alarm went off.

_They couldn't have found me already...._

I quickly shifted into my Upright form, as I draped a few blankets and jackets over Squeaks and Rocket.

" _What's going on?_ " Rocket asked.

" _Keep your voice down,_ " I hissed. " _Someone's here._ "

Squeaks whined but I shushed her again.

"Hello, sir. Sorry to bother you, but did you realize you were going over the speed limit?" A mad Upright all in black was talking to Owen.

I flattened myself closer to the ground, praying that he wouldn't see me.

"Sorry about that, officer. We were headed to Vegas," Owen replied.

"Well, be careful. We tried shooting at a male Utahraptor there, but he got most of our troops," the officer explained.

I tapped Flame on the shoulder. "Aren't Utahraptors, or how I call them, big raptors, twice a Velociraptor's size?" I whispered.

Flame nodded.

I opened my mouth to curse but instantly shut it. I didn't want to get caught.

"Ya'll have a nice evening," the officer said. I hadn't realized they were still talking.

I waited a few more moments until I felt it safe to turn back into my normal form, when we began to move again.

Rocket stuck her head out from under the blankets and jackets. " _Whatever you do, don't take these off of us, ok?_ "

" _Okay_..." I said, looking at her strangely.

Squeaks sighed softly. " _This is cozy..._ "

I smiled at her cute antics. She reminded me a lot of Charlie.

The smaller male Upright looked behind him at us.

I thumped my tail slightly and shifted around, as we went over a bump. I hissed, as my stomach lurched.

_I possibly should've gone easy on, the French fries..._

I weakly lifted my head to see, once again, Cobalt running alongside us. I think he was probably just doing it for me, but I wasn't sure. I barely knew him anyway.

"Owen," Claire's voice sounded scared, "pull the car over."

I felt my heart rate speed up, as I looked out the back window.

I could see a faint outline of a large dinosaur, but I didn't know what it was.

"Suchominus!" Flame cried. "Owen, DRIVE!"

I screeched in frustration, as I stumbled backward, hitting the back of my head, hard, on something.

I yelped and fell to the floor, my vision growing blurry.

I tried to stand, but the pounding in my head was too great.

I blacked out.

             *•*•*•*krapS eulB*•*•*•*

" _Blue? Blue!_ "

" _Jeez, Squeaks, give her some room to breathe!_ "

"Both of you, _shut up_!"

My eyes fluttered open to see Squeaks, Rocket and Flame, who was in her raptor form, looking over me.

" _Guys, wha..what are you doing?_ " I sat up, trying not to expose the wound Stripe gave me. I felt something wrapped around my hip. Healing wrap.

"You're lucky Claire saw that wound of yours when you blacked out," Rocket chittered.

" _I didn't black out. That thing, the, uh, Suchominus, was chasing us,_ " I stumbled over the work Suchominus.

" _How'd you fall unconscious then?_ " Flame asked.

" _Banged my head on something_ ," I answered simply.

Flame nodded understandingly. " _Got'cha_."

I felt my stomach lurch. We were still on the move. " _Where are we?_ "

" _Better turn into your human form. There's people everywhere here,_ " Flame said, reverting to her Upright form.

Rocket sighed slightly. " _Wish I could do that..._ "

" _Trust me, you won't like it..._ " I said, gritting my teeth, as I changed. "Everything on you feels weird."

" _I would still like to do it..._ " Rocket muttered.

"No, you won't."

" _Whatever_...."

I whipped my head around to look outside and gasped. "Whoa....."

"Welcome to Vegas, Blue," Flame smirked.

I gave her an annoyed look before looking out the window again. I motioned for Squeaks and Rocket. "You've gotta see this-" I cut was cut off by someone.

"Blue, get down!" Flame hissed at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Get down!" She commanded.

I snorted and scooted back. I crossed my arms. "You're going the right way for a smack down....."

Flame ignored me. "Owen, we have a problem."

Upon hearing Owen's name, I edged closer.

"What is it?" Owen asked from the front. Thank goodness Claire was controlling the roller.

"There's a rivaling company of InGen's called BioSyn. Apparently, they got wing of what InGen was attempting to do with the weaponized dinosaurs," Flame explained. "They took me to their base and experimented on me until I became like Blue."

"Yeah, don't remind me..." I snorted.

Flame glanced at me before continuing. "Anyway, BioSyn tries anything to outdo InGen, so they created amphibians, other hybrids and more carnivores InGen didn't."

Soon, she began listing off various dinosaurs, some I haven't even heard of.

"Nundasuchus, Gorgosaurus, Diplotator, Koolasaurus-"

"Why 'Koolasaurus'?" I cracked. "Because it's 'kool'?"

Squeaks and Rocket went into hysterics.

"As I was saying." Flame paused to glare at me. "Suchominus, Spinoraptor, which is in the back of your car, Carnoraptor, Allosaurus, Dakotaraptor, Pyroraptor, the Ostafrikasaurus was an early DNA usage for the Indominus Rex but BioSyn stole their DNA samples."

" _This BioSyn sounds likes pretty bad pack,_ " Rocket commented.

"Some more of the dinosaurs include, mostly hybrids, Ankylodocus, Ostaposaurus, Alangasaurus Guanlong, Pachyceratops, Kaprosuchus, Deincherus, Troodon, and many more around the world."

"Geez. That's a lot..." I critiqued.

"That's not the half of it," Flame continued. "They created hybrids from modern-day animals as well. One of them has Pteranodon DNA and alligator. They call it the Pterogator."

"We better keep a look-out for all those things," Gray said. "I can tell between the hybrids and the actual dinosaurs, but I never imagined them creating amphibious ones."

"Yeah, I can't believe they even created any of them," Zach muttered.

I growled. "You do realize you're in here with, at least four dinosaurs, right?"

Zach looked back at me. "Yeah. Well, you aren't one."

"Oh yeah?" I snarled. "Well, how about _NOW_!" I growled, instantly shifting into my raptor form. I snapped my jaws at Zach, causing him to flinch.

"Blue! Stand down!" Owen commanded, glaring at me.

I snorted, glaring back at him, as I changed again, as not to be seen by other people. "Says the person who abandoned me for three-and-a-half years?"

Owen seemed to be taken aback by my sudden comeback, but I ended the conversation right then and there. I slumped against the seat of the roller, arms crossed.

Squeaks rested her chin on my leg causing me to look down at her. She looked up at me with reddish amber eyes. I smiled. "Hey, Squeaky-Toy."

Squeaks' tail thumped the ground. " _Hi, Blue. Wassup?_ "

"That guy is getting on my nerves," I whispered, pointing towards Zach.

Squeaks nodded, understandingly.

I looked back towards Owen, regretfully. "How much longer 'till we reach the place we're gonna stay at?" I asked unemotionally.

"Couple of minutes, about 25."

I nodded. "Alright." Before anyone could ask me any more questions, I shifted into my raptor form, Squeaks playfully snapping at me.

" _Oh, so that's how you're gonna play, huh?_ " I snarled playfully.

I pounced on the venom spitter, causing her to squeak happily, as we playfully fought on the ground of the roller.

" _You two better save your strength for tomorrow,_ " Rocket chittered.

" _Why?_ " I asked.

" _While you were out, I heard Flame saying that we're gonna get something called a camper. Not sure what it is, but you guys might have some more room to play fight._ "

I nodded. " _Ok. I guess that makes sense._ "

I glanced out the window a couple of times, noticing a few flyers whizzing by, as the occasional destroyed buildings and red flowers added to that.

I yawned. Hopefully the shelter wouldn't be too far away now.

With how many bodies, flyers and the occasional glimpse of Cobalt, I saw, I was sure Stripe was either one step ahead of me or one step equal to me.

I couldn't let him find me, or my new pack, again.


	21. Squeaks to the Rescue

I growled as Owen rubbed the towel around my back. I hated getting a bath. Especially when it involves scented bubbles or whatever.

I squawked, as Owen got too close to my weak spot. I tried wriggling out from under the towel, but he had a firm grip on me.

" _Not there, not there! Please not there-_ " I yelped, as the towel passed my weak spot, causing multiple shivers to rake my scales.

_At least he only touched it for a brief second...unlike Stripe.  
_

I finally managed to stand up, glaring at Owen. " _Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can I go now?_ "

Squeaks and Rocket were in the corner, snapping at a few stray bubbles. I smiled at their playful antics.

They reminded me so much of my sisters, it was kinda sad, in a way.

I stepped out of the bathroom. " _C'mon, guys._ "

Squeaks looked up, as a bubble popped on the side of her head. She yelped in surprise, as she stood up.

Rocket skipped towards me. She sniffed my neck. " _You smell really good._ "

I turned around and sniffed my hip. I instantly recoiled. " _I don't think so....I smell so..so weird! As I do every time I get a stupid bath....._ "

" _C'mon, Blue. You smell really good!_ " Squeaks piped up. I noticed she was barely limping anymore.

" _Trust me, there is no good thing about taking a bath....._ " I grumbled.

Rocket smirked and jumped onto the pull-out couch.

Squeaks playfully nipped my leg.

I turned around to face the little venom spitter. " _Oh...I see how it is..._ " I crouched, tail swishing, as I gave chase to the smaller carnivore.

Squeaks squealed and bolted under one of the beds.   
I quickly jumped up on it, waiting for her to come out.

Slowly, I saw sight of the venom spitter. She looked around, confused.

" _Tally-ho!_ " I screeched, pouncing on her.

Squeaks let out a squeak of protest, as we rolled around on the floor.

"Hey, Blue! We wanna show you something!" Gray called over to me.

I looked over at him, confused. I garbled.

I felt Squeaks wriggle out from underneath me.

"You better change into your human form, though," Flame added.

I scoffed. " _Fine...be right there....._."

I trotted into the conjoining room and quickly shifted into my human form. I came out, arms crossed. "What is it?"

"Follow me," Flame said, opening the door a crack.

I looked back at Squeaks and Rocket, who were cuddled up on the pull-out couch, staring at the black box.

I smiled warmly at them. I loved them so much, I hated leaving them alone.

As soon as we opened the door, I saw a couple of male Uprights, all dressed in in black, approach us.

Flame was blocking the door so, hopefully, no one would see Squeaks or Rocket.

One of them looked at me. "I wanna have a talk with you."

_I recognize that voice...._

I gritted my teeth. "I'm staying here," I stated stubbornly.

He snapped his fingers.

I shifted into a Velociraptor and pounced on him, snarling.

Stripe struggled to fight me off, due to my weight, until I lost my strength completely.

He shoved me off of him and aimed a small tranquilizer at my neck.

"HEY!" Owen's loyd voice made me flinch. "What are you doing with my raptor?!"

I felt someone shove me into a crate.

 _I can't go back there! I_ can't _!_

I was in solitary confinement for way too long. I finally got my first taste of freedom after three, long years.

I heard Owen arguing above me, until I felt myself begin to move.

I began making loud, panicked calls, as someone carried me outside.

I was getting scared. I didn't wanna go back as one of their experiments. I didn't wanna go back at all.

That's when I heard a frantic screech. Squeaks.

_I couldn't let them get her, too!_

That's when I lurched forward. They put me in something.

I could only see through one peephole, but the only person I was able to see was Squeaks running after me.

" _Squeaks! Get outta here! They'll get you, too!_ " I shrieked at her.

The venom spitter's frill was puffed up, and that's when she spat her acid-like venom at the wooden crate. She was helping me to escape.

I saw some venom seep through the peephole, and drip onto my foot.

I instantly shook it off, as a tingling sensation began.

Another splash of venom. This time, I tried to avoid it. But a small bit splashed into the side of my neck.

I hissed, as the venom stung and burned. I was able to block out pain to some extent, due to the enhanced abilities I gained.

Soon, the pain was completely gone.

I scratched at the crate until I was able to push myself out of the hole.

I toppled over the rim of the roller and hit the ground with a thud.

" _You ok, Blue?_ " Squeaks asked, trotting towards me.

" _Y-yeah. I'm good....._ " I said, rubbing my head.

I shook the dust from my body and sat back on my haunches. " _Did you know you could do that?_ "

" _Do what?_ " Squeaks asked, innocently tilting her head.

I couldn't suppress a smile for that. It was too cute. " _Spit acid-like venom at someone._ "

Squeaks sat down and shook her head. " _I didn't know I could do that! It felt awesome!_ "

I laughed slightly and ushered her into a nearby alley. " _We better hide here. I saw a couple of Ruzelas coming this way_."

Squeaks wriggled under a dumpster, while I hid behind a few metal cans next to her.

I lay down, as Squeaks drifted off to sleep. Before I could, I heard gunshots and explosions.

I jumped to my feet and nudged Squeaks with my nose. " _We've gotta get outta here! There's Uprights somewhere. And they're close!_ " I hissed.

Squeaks opened her eyes and whimpered. " _I don't wanna get shot again, Blue!_ "

" _And you won't get shot again. I promise,_ " I chittered. " _C'mon, we've gotta get outta here!_ "

Squeaks wriggled out from her hiding spot and we both ran down the alleyway.

We stopped at a wired fence. I noticed a hole in the corner. I pushed Squeaks towards it. " _Through there!_ "

Squeaks darted through the hole and I followed after, the sharp wire raking my haunches.

" _Guys! Wait up!_ " Rocket shrieked, darting through the hole.

" _Rocket, what are you doing?!_ " I asked, looking at the sailed raptor.

" _I had to follow you guys. You're my pack and we stick together,_ " Rocket warbled.

Squeaks shrieked and puffed out her frill. " _They're coming!_ "

That's when we all ran, Squeaks in front of me, Rocket next to me.

I saw a raptor up ahead.

" _Cobalt!_ " Squeaks squealed.

" _Follow me!_ " Cobalt instructed.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to follow him, but what choice did I have?

Squeaks, Rocket and I followed him.

I had no idea whether to trust him or not. Was he leading us to a trap? Was he like Stripe? I didn't wanna find out very much.


	22. Cobalt's Hideout

We followed Cobalt for, what seemed like, hours until we reached an abandoned building with food in it.

I garbled in excitement, but I instantly cut myself off when Cobalt barked. A green vermin peeked out the window.

He spoke in chitters and caws to it, in which it replied back to.

I tilted my head. He could speak with those little nusciences?

Cobalt turned around no headed back towards us. " _We have to head to Orlando, Florida_."

" _Where is that?_ " Rocket asked.

" _Long ways away from here, that's for sure_ ," Cobalt churred.

" _But we have a pack to get back to,_ " Squeaks whined.

Cobalt gave her a solemn look. " _It's everywhere. They're going to destroy us_."

" _Who's 'us'? Who's 'they'?_ " I demanded.

" _Every dinosaur is gonna die, is what I'm trying to say,_ " the male raptor chirped seriously.

" _Where can we go that's safe?!_ " I demanded, panic surging through my voice.

" _Florida is the only place we can go. They have more of a better chance at using dinosaurs for their own amusement rather than to kill them all off,_ " Cobalt continued. " _It's risky, but this is the first place they're ridding the dinosaurs of. Las Vegas_."

" _That's why we heard so many gunshots earlier,_ " Rocket reminded us.

Squeaks nodded.

" _Hopefully your pack got the news that this place is gonna be rid of us_ ," the cobalt green and silver raptor churred. " _But there is one place we can go. It's a safe haven outside of Vegas. Also where I decided to stay for a while after leaving California._ "

I had absolutely no idea what California was, but I had the suspicion that's where I spent two years at that facility.

" _C'mon. Follow me!_ " Cobalt barked, darting off.

I took the rear, and felt tension radiating off of Squeaks and myself. I guess I wasn't the only one who was wary of this Cobalt person.

Rocket, however, stayed a bit closer to him. I could sense that she had some affection for him.

I rolled my eyes. No way in hell I was ever going to fall for a male. Not after so many encounters with Stripe.

I huffed, feeling the cool breeze rake over my scales. It felt good. I arched my neck back slightly and cawed, as most of the buildings became smoking debris.

I stopped to look around. There was a large, badly damaged sign on the ground. Before I could read it, Cobalt barked at me.

" _You wanna die or not?_ "

I snarled softly. " _No. I don't,_ " I snapped sprinting towards him.

" _C'mon. We're almost there._ " Cobalt led us out of the city where barely any rubble or debris was left. It was a plain desert with large, brightly colored signs.

" _This is the first haven, but I come here a lot,_ " Cobalt said.

Rocket, Squeaks and I all looked around at the brightly colored signs.

" _This is so weird!_ " Rocket whispered to me.

I nodded in agreement. " _Yeah_..."

I looked up, skyward. A pinkish-purple hue decorated the sky. It was darkening.

In the small paddock I was in for the last two years, the only light that poured in was from a skylight during the day, but even then, I was still in total darkness. Most of the time, different wires were attached to various parts of my body throughout the night, making it hard for me to sleep, giving the lab coats the perfect opportunity to test on me more often, since I was so tired.

My thermal radiation switched on as soon as night came. I was able to navigate pretty well. Squeaks, on the other hand, wasn't that lucky.

" _Wall_."

" _Ow!_ "

" _I said 'wall'_ ," I chirped.

" _How are you able to see so well in the dark?_ " Rocket asked me.

" _Thermal radiation. It's what the lab coats inflicted me with_ ," I responded. I saw a sign up ahead. " _Wall!_ "

" _OW!_ " Squeaks barked.

" _You guys ok back there?"_ Cobalt called over his shoulder.

I nodded, seeing his red outline flash across my vision. " _Yeah. Still behind you.._."

I blinked a few times until my vision reverted to normal.

Once I saw Cobalt stop walking, I barked at my packmates. "I think we're here," I chirped.

Cobalt turned around to face us. " _Alright. You guys can go inside. Make yourself at home._ "

Rocket and Squeaks instantly trotted inside, it I hesitated slightly before heading inside.

I curled up on an old bed near the front of the entrance.

" _You ok over there, Blue?_ " Cobalt asked, as Rocket and Squeaks growled playfully behind me.

" _I'm fine..._ " I replied. " _Get some rest, ok?_ "

The male raptor tilted his head and shrugged. " _Ok. If you say so...._ "

I yawned and curled up in a tighter ball. My eyes slowly closed, as I fell asleep.

*•*•*•*krapS eulB*•*•*•*

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of murmuring. The scent was unfamiliar and it was way pass darkening. Stars dotted the blackened skies.

I yawned and stood up, stretching my legs.

_Better check that out. I need some air, anyway._

I strutted outside, looking around.

I heard a few clicking noises. I whirled around to see an unfamiliar Small Rex, or Allosaurus, was what Flame referred them as.

" _Who are you?_ " I snarled stepping closer towards him.

" _Don't worry, I won't hurt you_ ," the Allosaur crooned.

I tilted my head. " _What are you doing here?_ "

The intruder licked his lips. " _Don't worry about who's in front of you._ "

I felt someone breathing down my neck.

Before I had time to whirl around and face my attacker, I felt my head bang against something, hard, knocking me out.

        *•*•*•*krapS eulB*•*•*•*

My eyes flickered open to a hard, rushing pain in the base of my tail and stomach.

I hissed, standing up. It was still dark, but the sun was going to come up any moment.

A stabbing pain in my backside caused me to crumple to the ground on my side.

I curled up in a ball, noticing a huge bite mark on my haunches, which, possibly, caused the pain I felt.

I moaned. Who did this and why?

I stood up, not really caring, and trotted to the front of the cave.

I spun around in a circle before laying down.

I didn't know what happened to me when I was knocked out, but I had the slightest suspicion Stripe was behind all this.


	23. Sick

" _Blue. Blue, c'mon. You gotta get up!_ " Squeaks gently licked my muzzle.

I opened my eyes and playfully snapped at her frill.

Squeaks danced away from me, wagging her tail.

I smiled at her and sat up. I looked over to see a worn, thin blanket over my backside.

" _Oh, good. The Blue Girl's awake_ ," Cobalt snickered, strutting towards me. " _Nasty bite you got there. I dunno who did it, though. I did see a Troodon hybrid standing over you, but I couldn't tell what it was doing. Too dark. I saw a few other dinosaurs there, too, but they retreated once they saw me._ "

I nodded, a wave of dizziness washing over me. " _Whoa_...." I struggled to gain my balance.

" _Blue? Are you ok..?_ " Rocket asked carefully.

I nodded. " _I think so...._ " Technically, I wasn't sure. My lower stomach was stinging badly and a pounding headache ensued, followed by a wave of dizziness.

I hissed, struggling to get my blurring vision to focus.

_What's happening to me?_

I felt lightheaded, dizzy, ready to pass out, and my lower stomach had a strange, stinging pain in it.

Rocket yelped behind me, I think, as I almost fell over. I felt myself fall on something. Squeaks.

" _You better rest, Blue_ ," Rocket suggested.

I couldn't hear anything more. My vision was spinning and blurry.

I passed out.

                *•*•*krapS eulB*•*•*

_I woke up in a dark room. That's when my surroundings came to focus. I was back on Nublar._

_I looked around. How'd I get here?_

_I whirled around at the sound of a loud roar. The White One._

_My breath caught in my throat. I let out a shrill whine, as my sisters and Charcoal stepped out from behind her. They looked exactly how I pictured, or saw, them when they died._

_Charlie was halfway disintegrated, with most flesh completely gone from her body, exposing muscle and bone._

_Echo was completely bloodied with some broken ribs protruding from large puncture holes in her sides and tail._

_Delta...was a mess. Most of her body was blackened from the red flower, as well as pinkish skin from fourth degree burns covering her body._

_Charcoal had burns, gashes and looked worse than Delta. All of their ribs were showing, as well._

_I let out a strangled whine. "P-Pack..?"_

_"We are_ not _your pack!" Echo shrieked._

_"You just stood there and didn't do anything to save us!" Delta added._

_"I-I tried! I tried to save you guys! I did!" I screeched, broken._

_Charcoal hung her head, blood dripping off of her body. "Obviously not hard enough...."_

_"Didn't you love us..?" Charlie whispered loudly, tilting her head. Part of her disintegrated face was falling off, causing me to gag._

_"I did! I loved you all more than anything in the world!"_

_That's when a very mangled and burned Squeaks came out, followed by a partially devoured Rocket. Part of her face was only bone and a chunk of her arm was missing._

_Squeaks had three, large gashes in her neck, as well as flesh missing from her leg._

_"If you loved us, we'd be with you right now!" Echo growled._

_"But you didn't. You ran off with you tail between your legs!" Rocket added._

_Tears were streaming down my face. "No...G-guys..please...."_

_Squeaks didn't say a word. Her head tilted to the side like a ragged toy, as she crept towards me. As all my sisters and Rocket crept towards me._

_"No...no, please! St-stay away from me!" I pleaded desperately._

_I looked over at the White One. Her mouth moved._

_"Kill her."_

                  *•*•*krapS eulB*•*•*

" _I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!_ " I shrieked, blindly throwing something in my mouth.

My eyes opened, heart thudding in my chest. I was breathing hard. Harder than I ever had in my life.

" _B-Blue..?_ " Squeaks' voice whined. " _Are you ok..?_ "

I looked over at her. At least my vision was focusing better now. I nodded. " _Y-yeah....just a nightmare, but I don't really wanna talk about it..._." I curled back up in a ball and let out a shrill whine. Their faces. Twisted with hate, anger and sadness. I didn't understand why Squeaks and Rocket were there, though. Maybe foreshadowing? No. No, that's ridiculous. I'll never lose them like my sisters.

" _Rocket and Cobalt went out to go find some food. Do you think you can stand up?_ " The Venom Spitter asked me.

I nodded and pushed myself up. " _I'm feeling a bit better than before...._ " I was still dizzy and my head pounded, but that was it. And the continuous stinging pain in my lower stomach.

Squeaks chirped. " _Hey! Cobalt and Rocket are back!_ "

I looked over at them and instantly snarled. _Stripe_ was with them.

Cobalt had a pleased smirk on his face, while Rocket trotted ahead of him. Seeing me and Squeaks she mouthed "run", to us both.

Rocket ducked inside the cave. " _There's a way outta here in the far back of this place. Cobalt works for Stripe. He's been leading him to you_ ," she whispered.

I felt Squeaks tail brush against the back of my legs.

I looked over at Cobalt and Stripe. They were busy talking.

" _Move. Now!_ " I hissed quietly.

I felt something pounce on my back, pinning me to the ground on my stomach.

Squeaks and Rocket were too far to see in the dark, until I switched my thermal radiation on. I could see their small outlines growing smaller and smaller, as they escaped.

I felt a prick in my backside, causing me to snarl. A silver stinger.

" _That'll help your process go quicker,_ " Cobalt sneered at me.

I looked over at Stripe. He was holding a silver stinger in his Upright form.

My lower stomach began to sting and hurt like crazy. I felt something jutting out on my sides. I clawed at the ground, my White One instincts giving me incredible strength.

I threw Cobalt off my back, and made a break for it towards the end of the tunnel.

My thermal radiation switched on, as I could see Rocket and Squeaks up ahead. And daylight.

My stomach lurched. I felt sick to my stomach. I swallowed my last meal, which was threatening to rise.

_I feel terrible...we better hurry and find shelter....._

As we reached daylight, we stopped.

" _Where to?_ " Rocket asked.

" _This way!_ " I pointed to the left with my nose.

I hoped this was the way to that Florida place Cobalt and Flame were talking about.

            *•*•*krapS eulB*•*•*

We were running long into the day. I had no idea what time it was, but were were exhausted.

" _Where are we?_ " Squeaks asked, panting.

" _In the middle of nowhere_ ," Rocket replied.

" _Wait, what does that sign say..?_ " I muttered. I walked towards it. " _Ari...Arizo...Arizona...ok. It looks like this next place is called Arizona._ "

" _How far is it?_ " Squeaks panted.

" _Do you know how to read numbers?_ " I asked.

" _Not the clue,_ " Rocket chittered.

" _We'll just have to look for another sign, I guess,_ " I garbled.

" _Good plan,_ " Squeaks chittered.

Rocket yawned. " _Can we please find a place to sleep first? I'm exhausted...._ "

I nodded. " _Yeah, let's._ "

There wacky really any place we could rest, except underneath a bush with long leaves.

We all trotted towards it.

I sniffed it. " _This have to do, guys...._ "

Squeaks yawned and lay down next to my leg.

I eventually lay down as well, as Rocket draped her neck over my back.

I yawned and closed my eyes. Hopefully, I wouldn't have that horrible nightmare again.


	24. Guilty Conscience, Saddened Heart

I awoke a few hours later to see Squeaks staring at something. My lower stomach.

" _Squeaks, what is it..?_ " I yawned. " _It's still dark out...._ "

" _Look at your stomach,_ " Rocket chimed.

I did. My lower stomach was swollen up and lumpy.

I tilted my head. " _Any of you guys know what this means?_ "

" _I do,_ " Rocket chittered, nervously. " _Uhm...you're gonna be a mom, Blue......_ "

My eyes grew wide. I shook my head. " _Nononononono, I'm not able to mate!_ "

" _I'm guessing those Uprights injected you with stuff that'll help you mate,_ " Rocket garbled.

My stomach lurched. " _I think I'm gonna.._ be sick _!_ " I bolted off behind some bushes...and threw up.

" _Blue, you ok?_ " Squeaks called.

I trudged back to them. " _Yeah. I feel a little better now..._ "

I shifted into my Up-humanform and pulled out the object I stole from Stripe out of my jean jacket.

" _What is that?_ " Squeaks asked.

"I stole it from Stripe," I replied. I felt a lot better in my Upri-human form than my raptor. I opened the object. "What this? Bio...BioSyn...BioSyn."

" _Isn't BioSyn that extremely bad pack Flame was telling us about?_ " Rocket asked.

"Yeah. And it seems to me that Stripe is part of that pack," I growled. I sounded more raptor-like than a human.

I shoved the item into my pocket and shifted back into my raptor form. " _Get some sleep, guys. We have a big day tomorrow._ "

" _Night, Blue. Feel better, ok?_ " Squeaks chirped.

A pang of sadness welled up inside me.

_Night, Blue._

_Night, Charlie...._

_Feel better, ok?_

_I will. I promise._

" _I will...I promise..._ " I replied.

Squeaks curled up next to Rocket.

I looked up at the sky. Stars dotted it. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, as a shooting star shot across the sky.

My sisters. My pack. They were gone. Echo, Delta, Charlie. Gone. Completely, and utterly, gone. They're living in the big paddock in the sky, chasing the curlytails Owen had us hunt. I bet they met Charcoal up there. I bet her and Delta would get along. She reminded me a lot like her.

I sniffled and shook my head. " _Now look at you,_ " I scolded myself, " _goin' all soft on yourself...._ " I gave a half-hearted laugh.

I missed them so much. I looked back at Char-Squeaks. I smiled at her before feeling my stomach lurch again.

I darted behind the same bush. I moaned. This was not my day, er, night.

I trudged back towards my spot and lay down. I curled up in a ball and yawned, as I silently cried myself to sleep.

              *•*•*krapS eulB*•*•*

I lifted my head and looked around at a sudden sound of movement. I flicked my tail nervously and stood up.

I hissed sharply once a spasm of pain went through my stomach.

I looked around, sickle claws tapping. I could smell some strange, intoxicating, scent. It smelled of charred flesh and... _Rexy_?

I garbled and tilted my head to the side. Before starting off, I I looked down at my stomach and bumped it with my nose. A sting of pain shot through me.

I shook my head and garbled. I didn't have time for this. Pain or no pain, I was gonna find...

" _Not again..!_ " I groaned softly.

I bolted towards some bushes and threw up again.

Either the bite on my haunches was becoming infected, or it was because of these stupid eggs, I didn't wanna find out.

I lifted my head and looked around at the sound of a weak Alpha-Tyrannosaurus Rex roar from far away.

I knew it was dangerous leaving Squeaks and Rocket here, but I had to make sure it wasn't a threat.

I looked over at them and flicked my tail in affection.

Another roar was heard. If there was more than one, I couldn't risk losing someone else.

I started at a slow trot, which sped up to a fast sprint. And then, I was running full speed...and that was a mistake.

My stomach lurched again.

I stopped running and struggled to swallow my next meal that was gonna rise. Too late.

I moaned, as my legs felt shaky and weak. I felt terrible. I was starving, tired and sick. Incredibly sick.

Another roar was heard, as I trotted along. It was closer.

Once I reached the area where the scent was strong, I gasped.


End file.
